Reactions and Ruminations
by Sugarrush71
Summary: A series of interconnected one shots of different characters reactions to the end of 7x10 "Bad Santa".
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: First spoilers. If you haven't seen 7x10 and the sneak peek for 7x11 and don't want to be spoiled go back now._

_As the summary says this is going to be a series of one shots from a single person's point of view giving reactions to the end of "Bad Santa". I will try to not go too far OOC. From this first one you might get an idea what I think about the mid season cliff-hanger._

_Disclaimer : Castle is the property of those that make it, definitely not me._

* * *

><p>Ch. 1 - CASTLE<p>

He was tired, oh so tired. As he looked out at the passing night time vista of New York streets from the passenger seat of his wife's cruiser he was tired of the lasts and how he didn't know that they were his lasts until now.

The last time riding in this car as her partner. The last time he would build theory with her. The last time he would make her coffee in the break room. The last time he would tease the boys about a case. The last time he would see that look of hero worship on Ryan's face, exasperation on Espo's and annoyance on Gates'. The last time he would sit in that chair by her desk that she had defended so fiercely. The last time he would slip under the crime scene tape at her side. The last time watching her tear someone apart in the interrogation room. The last time stepping off the elevator, coffees in hand, side by side, partners in crime. Their last case together. All these lasts weighed on him and made him tired.

His charmed life where, he'd told her his dreams come true, has been dealt a large dose of reality. Because now one of the bedrocks of his life, that had helped bring them back together so many times and that they'd both cemented in the promise of their vows, was gone. He was banished from the precinct and there was nothing he could do. His friendship with Bob for naught because the worst thing is that it was all his own fault.

As usual he'd gotten caught up in the here and now and the excitement of a new experience and not thought ahead. Usually that drive for new experiences held him in such good stead. Had led him to such success both professionally and personally. He glanced over at the profile of his wife in the driver's seat as it is shown to him in the light of the passing streetlamps and traffic. So strong and beautiful. That drive for new experiences had led him to her. Now it was tearing him from her side.

Not completely of course. They still had each other and always would. Always. But that part of their life that had brought them together was now in the past and he hadn't even told her yet. As his glance turned into a stare he saw the moment when she sensed his scrutiny and she made her own glance at him. He quickly turned is eyes back to the passing life outside the car so not to reveal everything to her yet. He didn't want to do that yet. Didn't want burst the bubble of Christmas cheer that had enveloped her at the precinct.

For so long she had let the joy of Christmas pass her by. To keep it out of her damaged heart. It was one of the many things he was proud of that he'd helped to bring the joy of this season back to her through his own childlike embracing of this time of year. Let alone he doesn't think he's ever seen her dance in the precinct before and now that first is also added to the list of lasts. This year has had so many ups and downs and he was about to add yet another down right at the end. He wanted to hold off bringing her down until the last possible moment. The last thing he ever wanted to do was bring her down. It was why he had those sleepless nights just before his trip to the alternate reality/dream woke him up and gave him the jolt to the biggest up of the year, their marriage.

His disappearance had shaken up their relationship and twisted doubts into his mind of how good he was or rather wasn't good for her. Ever since he got back he had tried to make things the same as they were before that missing two months. Even he knew he had tried too hard at times with some of his antics. It was like he was trying to be like he was in that first year they met. Too carefree, too jokey, too childish. It had taken time and their marriage to get back to a semblance of their normal. As the year drew to its close he had started to look forward again to their life together and all that it held. Now his own stupidity had taken a significant part of that future away.

Perhaps this was the universe finally making him pay for all the good fortune in his life. For having the perfect daughter, the most beautiful and loving wife and equally eccentric and loving mother. For being able to spend his life and earn his living doing a thing he loved, writing. For having a personality that found it so easy to make connections and friends.

Ironically it was also because of that ability to make connections that led him to this. To take so many other parts of his good fortune away. Being able to bring justice to victims, to making a difference, to solving the most difficult of puzzles and, most importantly, being able to work with his muse and the love of his life. Showing him how fulfilling his life could be for the last six and a half years and then to take it away. He risked another glance at her profile as he thought again, to take him away from her side.

He pushed his head back into the headrest and closed his eyes. What was he going to do? He couldn't see a way back. But he equally couldn't stop, couldn't go back to the way he was. The way he was before he met her. He couldn't see himself going back to just sitting at home and writing while she went to work every day to bring justice to victims. He also couldn't let her put herself in harm's way without him there to watch her back. Likewise he'd caught the same bug as her. He had to bring justice too. Had to share it with her.

His eyes shoot open as the thought comes to him, DC! Even when it looked like they had lost this same part of what they were then he had still found a way to be by her side. He thought wryly to himself, perhaps that's not the best example given how that almost turned out for him but the thought stuck. Ryan had said at the time that their relationship was based on his boundary pushing and this was not going to be any different. He would push, he would fight and he would refuse to give up. Anything to keep what they have alive. Because justice was worth it. Because she was worth it.

But how? Just keep turning up at the precinct? No, Gates would just keep showing him the door. Probably had already told the desk sergeant not to let him past the front desk without permission. Just turn up at crime scenes with her? No, they would think that it was her idea and he couldn't do that to her career if he hadn't already done that with all this. It had been so much a part of her life that he wouldn't risk that. He'd seen her in that universe/dream in the Captain's office and he held that dream for her future. Use the boys and few of the others to keep him in the loop on the investigations? No, like with her he couldn't do that to their careers either if they were found out. How could he still keep solving murders, particularly HER murders? He had to keep this connection, but HOW? How can a private citizen like him solve murders when they aren't the tag along of one of the most driven, intelligent, honourable and, yes, extraordinary police detectives there has ever been? How can any private citizen do that?...Private citizen….Private citizen…...Private In...

"Castle! What is it? What's wrong?" Kate interrupts his thoughts as she glances away from the traffic in front of her at him.

"Nothing," he replies trying to not look into her eyes. He knows the moment she sees his eyes she'll know.

She sighs and he can tell she doesn't believe him, "Babe, I know nothing and this isn't nothing. You've been like this since the party. Is it my poem? Didn't it live up to the standards of the Castle Christmas Tradition?"

"No, No, No, your poem is perfect. Even better than what my contribution is," he placates her because it is the truth. Her poem had been perfect if not also heartrendingly ironic at the time.

"Ok now I know that something's up because you, Richard Castle, who gets into the bluest of funks when he loses at Scrabble does not deprecate your own writing unless there is something seriously wrong," she adds glancing at him again with just hint of one of her familiar glares. The one that says that she's not angry but she really wants to know what is going on.

As he pauses, sighs and ponders how he's going to tell her she turns the car into the basement garage of their building. He takes the time of her manoeuvring into the space next to the Ferrari to try and think of a way of telling her without destroying the her good mood while also telling her that he's screwed up so momentously. As she jerks the park brake a little too forcefully he knows that he's already done that. She can sense his mood, just as he can hers and she knows now that there is something going on that she won't like.

He takes deep breath before continuing in a resigned voice, "Not here, in the car, in the garage. I'll tell you upstairs, Ok?"

She swivels in her seat to look at him fully and studies his face for a moment, "Ok," she responds carefully showing that she's picked up that whatever it is it's important.

They are both quiet as they get out of the car, walk to the elevator and then ride it to their floor. The silence between them remains until they are inside the loft and are both sitting on the couch in the living room, facing each other.

Castle is hit again by the irony as the loft is so joyfully decorated for the season and here he is about to suck the joy right out of the room. He takes another deep breath and looks into her questioning eyes. He looks away not wanting so see them change as he tells her.

"Kate, after I spoke to Dino at the precinct, Gates came to see me…."

* * *

><p><em>AN : The thing I'll say about the cliff-hanger at the end of 7x10, Lord preserve us from writers that want to shake things up. I thought it was a bit reminiscent of the end of season 6. A fun episode that gets turned on it's ear at the very end. I've got so many story ideas going around in my head but I am finding it hard to get them down. Then this episode came along and I wanted to get this out. So at least it inspired me and got me off my butt to write. _

_This chapter is my first attempt at angst which is a standard in Castle fan fiction. I'll be putting out different characters perspectives on Castle's eviction from the 12th. Some will be from the usual suspects while a few will be from out of left field. The next chapter will continue straight on from where we leave off here with just a change of POV. I hope you enjoy._


	2. Ch 2 KATE

_A/N: Again if you don't wont to get spoiled for 7x10 and a little of 7x11 don't read. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, faved and followed. I appreciate you all. Here is the second half of Caskett's reaction._

_Disclaimer : Castle comes from professionals whose responsibility is to make it and I'm not one._

* * *

><p>Ch.2 KATE<p>

Kate was worried now. Castle was rarely this quiet, this reserved. The very few times he had been like this in the past had always meant something had happened that would bring turmoil to their lives. That time just before they got together, when Castle learnt that she had lied about that terrible day at the cemetery, came to mind as an unpleasant example. The time after he found out about DC but then met her at their swings and proposed was a more pleasant example. All this added to Kate's confusion as they took their seats on the couch in the living room of the loft. From the vibe she was getting from him she was thinking that if it wasn't freezing outside that perhaps this talk should be taking place at their swings and not here in the warm, Christmas cheer filled loft.

She could sense that her emotions were destined for a roller-coaster ride. At the precinct she'd been experiencing satisfaction that another case was closed and that her husband had yet again been able to use his unique talents to assist with its resolution. Also she'd felt pride at having finished her contribution to the Castle Christmas poem and at seeing Castle's appreciation of her efforts. Then she'd felt carefree enough to join in on the precinct Christmas party with more enthusiasm than she'd ever done so before. The happiness of where she was in her life right then, her mother's murder resolved and married to the love of her life, had freed her like never before to celebrate the season with her co-workers. A few had been surprised, she didn't think Espo's eyebrows could go that high into his hair line, after they saw her dancing with Laine.

As she looked into Castle's eyes she could feel that roller-coaster car of her emotions teetering on that edge, just before the gut-wrenching plunge down. His eyes didn't have that mostly adorable childlike sheepishness he would have when he did something that wasn't serious but would still warrant an eye roll from her. No, what she saw in his eyes was shame and sadness at what he was going to tell her and how she would react. She watched as he took a breath and then his eyes dropped from hers. That did it. When he wouldn't look at her a cold ball of negative emotion crashed into her stomach, the roller-coaster started its decent down to join it and she knew that she was soon going to wish they never left the party.

"Kate, after I spoke to Dino at the precinct, Gates came to see me," he pauses to take another deep breath. "She told me that while Detective McBride was being transferred to central booking he was shot and killed by unknown assailants."

Kate sits up straight at that and feels her eyes go wide at the shock of the news. She opens her mouth to comment but Castle continues before she can.

"She told me that, not surprisingly, they suspect the mob is responsible. Because of the contact I had with them during the case I have become an embarrassment for the NYPD and the city. The DA has spoken to the Mayor and as of now I can no longer work with the NYPD, can no longer be your partner."

She freezes for a moment at those words, _can no longer be your partner_. Before she knows what she is doing she is on her feet and pacing in front of the couch. This can't be happening, she thinks, after everything they've been through this year. They'd just started to feel normal, feel like them again and now THIS!

"WHAT THE HELL CASTLE!" she shouts and she sees him cringe at her tone indicating he thinks that she blames him with her opening explosion. "HOW CAN THEY DO THIS TO US? DO THIS TO YOU?"

She keeps pacing and has her hands clenched into fists with the unconscious desire to punch something. Castle's head has shot up at her last exclamation and she could see him watching her go back and forth in front of him like he's watching a tennis match.

With less volume but a continuing blazing anger she continues, "How can they take away my partner just like that with no appeal, no investigation and without notification? Of course, because you're not a formal consultant and you used your connections to get in they can kick you out just as easily. But does nothing we've done together mean anything? All the murderers we've put away, the lives we've saved, does that mean nothing to them? Hell, you saved this city from another 9/11 and they just forget that and kick you to the curb as soon as it's _embarrassing!"_

"A man was killed Kate," responds Castle mournfully.

She stops in front of her husband at that and looks into his face. The sorrow she sees there tugs at her heart and cools her heat slightly. Still seething she looks into his eyes to convey the utter conviction behind her words.

"And you had nothing to do with that Rick. Even if we had found McBride without your help the mob would have still have had him killed. You even asked Dino not to do anything and insisted that he let us deal with whatever we found. It's not your fault that some crooked cop's actions caught up with him. With my…, with our family's history with criminals hiding behind the badge I'm not going to lose any sleep over someone like McBride."

Once she can see the guilt over the dirty cop's murder has lifted slightly from his face she resumes her pacing again like a tiger in a cage and lets the anger boiling insider her chest release again.

"I'm sick of this Castle. For years the department has benefited from the good publicity that you've given them. Nikki Heat isn't just your love letter to me. It has also been a pretty good advertisement for the NYPD. You've used your connections for years to find murderers and now that it doesn't _look_ good they're not prepared to stand behind you. Huh, it's just like last year when they were so quick to accuse me of murder."

She stops in her pacing. This time she is a few steps away from him, facing away from him and coincidently facing the huge Christmas tree, lights twinkling, that is standing at the side of the living room. The happiness and love that the decoration represents makes a stark counter point to the anger she is feeling. Anger that is flaming as she struggles to think of a way out of this. What can they do? What can she do? What can anyone do?

Over her shoulder she asks tightly, "Is there nothing the mayor can do?"

Castle sighs heavily, "Bob's up for re-election soon. One of his friends revealed to have ties with the mob, working with the NYPD at his invitation and part of an investigation that resulted in the death of someone at the hands of the mob. That's all his opponents would need to tarnish him and be an albatross for his campaign. As it is they might still use it against him. So not only has my stupidity wrecked our partnership it might have cost this city its mayor."

Kate's eyes are now moving back and forth as if searching for something that isn't there. She tries to think of something or someone that could fix this. Unfortunately she burned her bridges when she was fired from the Attorney General's Task Force so there are no contacts there that would help. While she'd mentioned the case with the dirty bomb both it and the Linchpin case had both been heavily classified so neither the DHS or the CIA could even acknowledge their involvement let alone be inclined to intercede on their behalf.

What can she do? After all they've been through this year she's not prepared to just give this up. What they have together, solving murders together, means so much to her. Has become so much a part of her life she can't let it go. She folds her arms across her chest and turns on the spot to look back at her husband.

He is sitting there on the edge of the couch, hands clasped in front of him and his head bowed so that he is looking at the floor between his feet. She studies him and the waves of disquiet that are rolling off him. Can she keep going in every day without him? Without him at her side. How is she supposed to keep an eye on him if he's not her partner? She admits to herself that the reason she could so easily pick up on Alexis' overprotectiveness, after his disappearance, was that she feels it herself. Ever since getting him back, after that terrible two months, she has been just a bit afraid of what could happen to him when he is out of her sight. Him jaunting off to Montreal definitely didn't help that fear.

What will this mean for their marriage? Again their working together is so much a part of who they are and of how they came together what will they be without it? Sure, he can stay home and do his regular job and write and she can still go to work every day and solve murders. Just like every other normal couple with a member on the job. Except their relationship has been anything but normal.

Then what? Give it a few years and then when Gates moves on go for promotion and running the precinct? Still without him at her side. Get caught up in the same politics that forced him out while waiting to finish out her twenty. Does she want that? Or does she just want him? Give it all up to raise a family with him full time instead of juggling both family and job? She'd have the time to be able to throw all her energy behind being the best mom she could be. Or can she stay in a job that has betrayed her trust yet again and try for a family later liked they planned?

The logic of these thoughts lead her to an option. The same option that she exercised over two years ago. She mulls it over for a moment. She can do it and she knows he won't like it but she's doing this for him, for the both of them, so really there's no option. They would do anything for each other.

She takes her own deep breath before declaring to him, "Ok, that's it. I'm done. I'm going to resign. They can go to hell."

Castle's head shoots up at that and the next moment he is up, strides over to her and then grips her biceps in desperation as his blue eyes search out her hazel ones, "No Kate! Please don't give that up for me. Don't let my mistake ruin your career. I couldn't handle being responsible for that."

She huffs and rolls her eyes, "Some career. Where they respect all the work I've done over the years SO much. Hell, Gates didn't even have the guts to tell me herself that I've lost my partner but left it for you to tell me. I bet she was so happy that she finally was able to show you the door."

"She actually said she was really sorry and I think she was sincere. But anyway it is that career that brought me to you and has been so much a part of your life that it's not just a job but a part of who you are. And what about the victims? I know it means so much to you to be able to stand for them. Sure I've got more than enough money so that neither of us have to ever work again but I've always had my money and you giving up your work hasn't been an option before. Remember how lost you felt after DC and before the NYPD let you back. Your job is so much a part of who you are and I won't be responsible for taking that away from you. You are a strong and independent woman which are just a couple of the many things I love about you. Just like I didn't want you to give up DC when I proposed I don't want you to give up such an integral part of who you are because of me. I really appreciate that you feel you have to do this for me but the last thing I want is to cause your life even more upheaval this year," says Castle as he runs his hands soothingly up and down her arms.

"And what if this is the opportunity for us start having kids? If I'm not a cop there would be no worries about our unborn child being harmed while I'm on the job. We could concentrate together on having the perfect family I know you want," she suggests to him logically.

"Yes Kate, I do want that for us but not like this. I want it when we are both ready and not because it's convenient due to circumstances. Plus you know I was looking forward to you being a working mom while I took care of things at home," he raises his hand as she opens her mouth to say something and she knows he knows exactly what she is going to say. "I know, now that I can't be your partner that's another reason we can do this because I'll have the time to stay home but we agreed we were going to wait a while to get used to being married before trying. Especially now I think we need time to get used to this new dynamic before we bring a child into our lives," he finishes earnestly.

Kate looks at the sincerity writ on his face and thinks not for the first time, what had she done to deserve such a man? He's right, she can admit to herself that while she's sure she would be content giving up solving murders to start a family with him there's a chance that making the decision now would make it tainted. Tainted with uncertainty that they didn't do it because they wanted to and were ready but because they were trying to replace the loss of their partnership. She wants everything that a family entails with him but when the time is right. Before now, when she had thought about it, she'd thought that she could have both, family and job. She still thinks that but she honestly was prepared to give it up to devote herself solely to one the greatest lives a person can have, raising a family full time.

She unfolds her arms, loops them around his waist, pulls him into a hug and rests her head on his chest. His arms mirror hers and snake around her waist. She feels him relax into the hug and she does the same. At least him having to talk her down and concentrate on soothing her rage has allowed him to set aside some of his own sadness at their situation. She's a little satisfied that she's been able to do that small thing for him. Ok, she thinks, if me quitting is out then what options are there? She puts voice to her thought.

"So what are we going to do Rick?" she asks in resignation as her rage has become sadness at the unexpectedly distasteful future they are faced with.

"First we are going to bed and tomorrow, you'll go into the precinct as you always have and…," starts Castle before he is interrupted.

"And I tear Gates a new one for kicking you out," she growls.

He continues ignoring her interruption but with a slight smile at her fierce loyalty, "Where you go in and continue to be the best homicide detective in the city and I get to sleep in," he adds with another faint smile. She recognises it as a slight attempt at his usual coping mechanism, humour.

"I'm still going to miss you not coming in with me and nothing is going to change that," she declares vehemently.

"And I will miss going in with you but we'll manage, we'll find a way," he replies wistfully.

They loosen the hug and each with an arm around the other's waist they walk, side by side, from the living room, walk through his office and into their bedroom. Once inside they reluctantly release each other having found some small comfort in their embrace. She heads over to the dresser to get out her sleep clothes.

He closes the bedroom door and continues, "While you continue to be your usual badass self at the precinct I will start looking into an idea I have. An idea that might let me to continue to solve cases even if I'm not with the NYPD. Who knows, if it works out and I can prove my worth maybe they'll let me come back."

Kate turns her head and looks over at him as he now stands next to their bed. She studies with suspicion the look of excitement on his face that is peeking through the sadness of the loss of their partnership. She's learnt to be wary of that excitement. If nothing else this whole situation has reinforced that wariness even though she honestly doesn't blame him for what's happened.

With her eyes narrowed she asks, "What idea Castle?"

* * *

><p><em>AN : I hope I did Beckett's reaction and character justice here. I was very conscious of wanting to portray her as a independent woman where the choices of having a family while working or stoping work to do it full time were both valid choices for her. Also, that her sense of loyalty would have her go to the option of telling the NYPD to stick her job for getting rid of Castle (which I think as you can guess from this I don't think is justified)._


	3. Ch 3 ALEXIS

_A/N : Many thanks to all of you that are reading, reviewing, following and making this fic your favourite. Here is a certain redhead's reaction._

_Disclaimer : I do not own Castle. Others do._

* * *

><p>Ch. 3 ALEXIS<p>

Alexis walks down the corridor having just left her bedroom. She's just taken a break from studying because she's thirsty and is heading to the kitchen for a glass of water. Just before she reaches the top of the stairs, leading down to the first level of the loft, she hears the front door close and two sets of footsteps. She recognises the familiar heavy tread of her father and the clack of her step mother's high heeled boots. Her mouth quirks up at that thought. She still can't get over that she can finally call Kate her step mother.

She pauses at the top of the stairs because she can't hear her father's deep voice. Usually whenever they come home together her father's distinctive deep voice could be heard. Either he'd be extolling the virtues of whatever theory he'd come up with regarding their latest case or he'd be recounting an anecdote from his past or recalling something amusing involving Detectives Ryan and Esposito. Kate's voice would always be not far behind his, invariably with a variety of disbelieving counters.

She's paused because the few times she's heard them return home and they are so silent she's had to beat a hasty retreat. A shiver of distaste makes its way across her shoulders at the images she's been unlucky enough to run into of her father and step mother locked in amorous embraces. Often stumbling into the loft and divesting themselves of their clothes, totally oblivious to their surroundings. Seriously, she thinks, I thought married couples had less sex but if anything, since they got married, the couple have seemed to have doubled their 'activities'.

With one leg behind her she's prepared to do a rapid about turn so that she can return to her bedroom before any more therapy requiring sights pass before her eyes. The sound of her Dad's voice has her stop. Perhaps she can still go down now, get that drink and greet her parents and not have to wait until she's sure they are both ensconced in their bedroom. If they make it that far. His voice is quiet and she's still prepared to give them their privacy if he's saying things to Kate that she doesn't want to think about in a tone she doesn't want to hear from her father.

What she hears next and its volume is such a shocking surprise that causes her to become a statue at the top of the stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL CASTLE!"

Uh, Oh, she thinks, this is something as equally distressing to hear. Kate and Dad fighting. She takes a step forward however, so she can stand on the top step to listen and be ready to rush to her Dad's defence. Normally she wouldn't dream of getting between the couple or eavesdropping on them but the natural bond she has with her father will always mean she is in his corner. On top of that she can admit to herself that she is still feeling overly protective of him since his inexplicable disappearance earlier this year.

"HOW CAN THEY DO THIS TO US? DO THIS TO YOU?"

Ok, that doesn't sound like Kate is mad with him but with some ubiquitous THEM. A them that has done something to her and Dad that has really pissed her off. Her Dad had told her of the Wrath of Beckett which she had glimpsed a couple of times during his disappearance but it looks like she was getting a front row show of it tonight.

Wait, THEY? Could this be something to do with that nerve-wracking two months? Had they found out more about where he'd been or why? Now she has to know what they are talking about. She sits down on the top step and cranes forward to listen as she hears Kate continue her rant but without the ear shattering volume.

What's that? Take away her partner? But Dad is her partner. What? They've kicked him out? So that's what got Kate on a tear. The NYPD have said he can't work with her as her partner anymore, he has to stop pretending to be a cop. Oh No! What has Dad done now? She shakes her head. She loves her Dad but sometimes he doesn't look before he leaps and that can have him leaping straight into hot water.

Oh, someone was killed but Kate says it's not Dad's fault, which she would never believe of him anyway. But it looks like politics are forcing him out. Huh, that's one of the reasons she's not studying political science. Her eyes almost bug out of her head as she hears her step mother's next words. RESIGN! Kate's going to resign! She's going to resign for Dad!

Her initial reaction is shock but as the idea sinks in she isn't surprised that Kate would do this. She'd become so much closer to Kate while Dad was, wherever he was, and had seen how loyal and in love with him she is. Sure it had hurt sometimes when she'd disappear to her old apartment because she felt she couldn't face her and Grams with nothing new in the search for him. But also during that time Kate had told her of the promise she'd made her Dad. That she would be there for her if anything happened to him. So whenever she'd needed her, called her, Kate had always been there for her during that whole time. As a result and because of their shared sense of loss of the man that was everything to the both of them they had formed a bond. A bond so significant that calling Kate her step mother means so much more to her now.

She listens as Dad talks Kate down even after she suggests that it will allow them to start having kids. She gets a little thrill for a moment at the prospect of a little brother or sister. Ever since they got married she's had to bite her tongue a few times so that she doesn't sound like she's nagging them for a sibling. As she listens to Dad she agrees with him as to why Kate can't quit. Her quitting after him getting the boot, on top of everything else that has happened this year, it would all be too much. Plus, like Dad, she has the greatest respect for the work Kate does and what it means to her.

She hears Kate ask what they are going to do and Dad's small joke, as he always would make and she's glad that he's still partly himself after this news. That he hasn't let the sadness she's sure he's feeling, at not being able to be Kate's partner anymore, stop him being him. She listens to the last few exchanges including a cryptic comment by her Dad about some idea he has on what he's going to do next. The couple is quiet again and she takes the risk to lean forward and down and watches as they walk, arms around each other, into the study. As she hears the click of their bedroom door closing she leans back and starts going over everything that she just heard.

Wow! Dad can't go into the precinct anymore. Can't be Kate's partner anymore. Can't solve anymore murders. Her thoughts on this are really conflicted. She uses the time it takes her to get up and head downstairs to the kitchen to mull over her contradictory emotions regarding this news. On automatic she completes what she originally planned to do before her parents got home and she heard of the change in Dad's circumstances. Now with a glass of water in hand she takes a last glance over at the study and the closed bedroom door just visible inside. Still trying to sort through her thoughts she leaves the kitchen and slowly makes her way back up the stairs.

How does she feel about her Dad not going into the precinct with Kate anymore? Upset, outraged, sympathetic, uncertain and ….a little relieved. Yes, she is upset that her Dad is no longer able to continue the working relationship with Kate that has meant so much to the both of them. Yes, she is outraged that the NYPD has kicked out her Dad for no good reason and with no discussion or means of appeal. Yes, she is sympathetic for how this makes her father and step mother feel especially after everything else that happened this year. Yes, she is now uncertain about what the future holds for her family and in particular her Dad now that he can't do what had become his 'job' for the last six and a half years. And yes, if she is totally honest with herself, she is also a bit relieved that her Dad won't be playing cop anymore.

Walking down the corridor towards her bedroom she thinks that should she feel guilty that part of her is relieved that her Dad can't solve murders anymore but she can't help it. At first, when he started shadowing Kate she had shared his excitement at the new experience and the chance for him to do something important. However, gradually, culminating in watching him try to leap in front of a bullet at Captain Montgomery's funeral, she had come to really fear for his safety while he consulted with the NYPD. She recalls the discussion she had with him after Kate returned from her bewilderingly silent, three month, solo recovery from her shooting. How, after being so hurt by his eviction from the precinct by Captain Gates and by Kate's silence for all that time, he was suddenly so keen to go back as if nothing had happened. That dread and fear for his safety as he blithely strode out the door to the next crime scene will always be with her. It has gotten better. Not as bad as it was but it's still there.

Rationally she knew that everyone at the 12th; Detectives Ryan and Esposito and especially Kate would do everything they could to protect him. Of course sometimes her Dad would still find a way to get into trouble. She shudders at some of the close calls that she's heard about that Dad and Kate have survived. And those are just the ones she knows about. The number of times she's heard some comment from either Dad or Kate where they'd share a look and it was not one of their love eyeballs looks. More like they have a secret that is too dangerous or painful to share.

Equally she realises that peril can befall anyone, anytime and not only if they are the civilian partner of a homicide detective. Her own abduction is one distressing example. Another, extremely recent and painful example being her Dad's abduction on the way to the wedding. The conflict between her emotions becomes prominent again as she thinks about that stressful time. She stops for a moment in front of her Grams bedroom door. She wishes Grams was home so that she could talk to her about this but she is out at a Christmas party hosted by one of her theatre friends and will not be home until later or possibly not even until the morning.

She continues the few steps to her own bedroom door, enters, closes the door behind her, walks over to and sits onto the edge of her bed. Holding the glass of water between her knees she ponders her conflicted emotions again. She does feel some small relief that her Dad is likely to be in less danger now that he isn't going to be chasing murderers around the city but now that he won't be Kate's partner is he going to be in just as much danger? It is irrational she knows but when he got back from his disappearance the only reason that she let him step a foot outside the loft, besides that tracking app she put on this phone, was that she knew he was with Kate most of the time. After that horrific two months she had no doubt that her step mother would do absolutely anything to keep him safe.

Then again what will this mean for Dad and Kate and their relationship? She'd seen them struggle to get back to normal after he got back. Another reason she is so happy that they are finally married is that since that magical day the couple have seemed like their old selves again. That they had mostly been able to put that terrible time behind them. Now one of the most important part of their lives is being taken away from them. Not because they've decided to make the change because Dad has to spend more time writing or for him to look after a new brother or sister but because someone in authority has decided Dad is an embarrassment.

Anger that mirrors her step mother's flares in her in indignation at how her father has been treated. She knows how much this work has come to mean to him and the pride he takes in helping Kate put killers behind bars. Not mention all the good press he's gotten for the department over the years. To have that taken away and for his friend the mayor not stand up for him, Ugh. Next time she sees the mayor at a fundraiser she's going to show him why redheads have a reputation for fiery tempers. Although she'll probably have to get in line behind Kate as she's sure she'll have some very choice words to say to him. So much for that idea she had since the last career day on campus.

She hadn't told anyone but she'd taken an express interest in the law enforcement presenters from the FBI, DHS, NCIS and, principally, the NYPD. She knew Dad would have a fit if she suggested choosing majors for a career in criminal justice and then entering the academy after graduation. She'd always held Kate in such high regard, even a bit of awe in the beginning and had really thought about following in her footsteps particularly after this year. She'd wanted that same drive and sense of accomplishment she saw Kate and Dad got from bringing justice to a victim's family. Now, if this is how the NYPD treats people who have done nothing more than help bring that justice, all at their own expense and on their own time. Well, she's not sure she wants to have to anything to do with the politics such a career would involve.

It's so unfair. Her family had just put behind them all the anxiety of the past year and now this. She had been so looking forward to what the future held for everyone and now a pall of uncertainty had been cast over everything. Worry joins her simmering anger as she ponders what her Dad was going to do now. She knew her Dad. He was sure to come up with some hair brained scheme to either try to get back as Kate's partner or at least to keep trying to solve murders. She just hopes whatever he comes up with its not dangerous or upsets Kate.

Is he better off just letting it go or should he try to get back? Ever since he started following Kate she could see the change in him and she thought it was a good change. Most of the change was thanks to Kate and him wanting to be better for her. However, she thought a part of it was because he felt fulfilled by the work he was doing. That he wasn't just the rich playboy writer featuring on page 6 all the time but a man that used his intellect and connections to help find murderers. How is he going to be if he can't do that anymore let alone be by Kate's side? She doesn't want to see her Dad go into one of his depressions because of this. Should I do anything to help him get back?...Yes, if it's what Dad wants then I have to do whatever I can for him. Just like he would for me.

Hmm…I really need to talk to someone about this. Definitely Grams and maybe Dr Parish. Maybe they have some ideas about what can be done. After Grams and Dr Parish maybe I can also call Detective Ryan or Detective Esposito and see if there is anything anyone at the 12th can do. Surely the other officers at the precinct aren't going to be happy that Dad's been kicked out after all he's done to help them over the years. Perhaps some sort of group protest could be made.

With an idea of something to do she takes a sip of water and then sets the glass on the night stand next to her bed. She scoots back onto the bed so that she is sitting up against the bed head and picks up the forensic science text book she'd left open there. Before returning to the different methods by which DNA can be located at a scene she thinks of all the calls she will make in the morning. Hopefully she can help her Dad and Kate get what they want. What they deserve. To be partners for as long as they want.

* * *

><p><em>AN : There we have it, Alexis' thoughts. I tried to be a little analytical with her thought process, because she seems to have that sort of personality. Plus I had to throw in my own idea of her having thoughts about going into law enforcement. The fic might go a little AU there._

_Next up...well you'll see :)_


	4. Ch 4 THE DA

_A/N : Apologies for not getting this out sooner. Have gone home for Christmas and Internet access is an issue. This is the first 'left field' chapter. Don't worry we will get back to characters we know. Thanks again everyone who has responded to this work in reviews or by following, making it a favorite or by just reading._

_Disclaimer : Castle is definitely not mine. Only this character is._

* * *

><p>Ch. 4 THE D.A.<p>

"Yes, Mr Mayor, I understand but I think you'll find quite a few of the city council would agree with me on this," District Attorney Harold Harrison, or H.H. to those in his inner circle, leans back in the black, high backed leather office chair. He is a man recently turned fifty, average height with a shock black hair with a peppering of grey through it that is swept back from his forehead and obviously held in place by hair gel. With a face that many call autocratic but which some call mean spirited behind his back, he is the picture of a well to do scion of an old influential family totally at home in the world of politics. He has his desk phone handset in one hand, pressed to his ear while, his other hand pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes.

He closes hiis eyes in frustration at the conversation that is taking up his valuable time, "No, I don't think we can overlook this despite what this man may or may not have done for the city. You know how this would look to the press, another case of a friend given special access and then abusing that position. Not to mention all the prosecutions that could be compromised because of this man's involvement. It would take just one defence attorney to put forward this man's links to organised crime and every case out of the 12th precinct would be tainted."

The D.A. drops his hand from his face, leans forward in his chair and opens a file on the desk in front of him. He studies the front page which includes a photo of a man with styled brown hair in his mid-forties.

"I really think that given the tough re-election you face this year, Sir, that even the hint of a scandal will greatly hinder your chances for re-election. I'm sorry but I don't see any other choice," as he says these words he turns his eyes to the ceiling and the look on his face is anything but apologetic. Instead it is a distinct look of triumph.

"No, Mr Mayor, no choice at all. Ok, I will see you then. Good night Sir," and he quickly hangs up the phone. With the call ended he lets out a snort of derision at the man he just finished talking to.

"What a whiner, how has he stayed mayor for so long," he says to his empty office. An office decorated as you would expect of the top law officer of New York City. Dark, rich wood panelling. Rows upon rows of book shelves full of leather bound law books. In front of two tall windows he is seated at a large wooden, antique desk around which are grouped a number of high backed chairs for conferences.

He picks up the front page of the file in front of him to study it again. Looking at the photo of the man featured on it again he thinks, Huh, they say he's ruggedly handsome but I don't see it. At least it's done. This meddling idiot who thinks he can go around playing cop is gone and there is nothing his friend he mayor can do about it.

Putting the page down he picks up the thick, glass tumbler with three fingers of scotch in it that is resting next to the file and leans back in his chair. He takes a drink of the single malt and grins to himself. It's all coming together. That fool Weldon really shot himself in the foot when he let that writer start shadowing that bitch Kate Beckett for 'research'. Then letting him stay on as a consultant well after he needed to for his so called mystery books. Even letting him go back after his suspicious disappearance earlier this year without any explanation. Given all the city resources expended in the search for him a more credible explanation than 'I've got amnesia' should have been demanded by both the administration and the press.

Despite what he told the mayor he already has one of his staffers primed to give a deep background interview to a couple of tame reporters on the whole incident. With the close race Weldon is facing this year it would take just a little pressure from a scandal like this for the party to re-think his candidacy. Then who would the party turn to for their candidate but the man that is so above reproach that he was the one that made sure the mayor's offending buddy was given the boot. The man whose office has the highest prosecution rate for five years. The man who is a loyal public servant. The man who has friends of power and influence throughout the city and the state. Him, Harold Harrison, future Mayor of the City of New York.

It was all supposed to happen a couple of years ago. Weldon was supposed to be gone and he was supposed to be in Gracie Mansion. The scandal of the mayor being a suspect in a murder investigation was supposed to have finished Weldon and paved the way for him to be the saviour of the party. But no, that entitled writer and his pet cop had to stick their noses in and find the real murderer so quickly that the carefully planned media frenzy had barely had a chance to get going. Barely had a chance to do the damage that was needed to force Weldon out. Sure there was some small satisfaction in ending Weldon's idea of running for Governor but really he was supposed to be all the way out and he, H.H., would be sitting in the mayor's office. He wasn't about to let Weldon run out his term limit and then have the party pick the Deputy Mayor as the next candidate. Oh, no! He was going to make sure that he was on the ballot and a lot sooner than the election after next.

It wasn't the first time that the meddling of that naive pair at the 12th precinct had impacted his life and his plans. He'd been an A.D.A under Lou Karnacki when the investigation run by the couple had led to his friend and mentor seeking early retirement. Because his star was so closely linked to Karnacki it had taken a year and the judicious use of some careful but inaccurate leaks regarding his predecesor's incompetence for him to now sit in this office. Since taking office he has been biding his time for an opportunity to pay back those do-gooders at the 12th. Really that Castle guy made it too easy. Getting chummy with head of one of the five families. He didn't even had to 'arrange' for him to be found in a compromising position. No, the idiot handed him all the ammunition he needed to get him banished. Now Detective Beckett will have to get used to solving cases without her annoying husband.

He revelled in the satisfaction of finally getting revenge on behalf of himself and his friends. Not just Karnacki but a friend he has had to disavow since the start of this year. A friend who once had powerful contacts inside and outside of government. Who would do anything and not let anyone stand in his way to get what he wanted. A friend whose star had been heading to the highest job in the land. A friend whose influence could have helped his career go in any direction he wished. A friend that was brought down not by the FBI or a Grand Jury investigation but by that inexplicably lucky and effective pair, Castle and Beckett. That friend was former Senator William Bracken.

Ever since Bracken's arrest he'd done everything he could to distance himself from any notion he had a connection to the disgraced senator and his organisation. Mostly it was true. He hadn't been involved directly in any of Bracken's illegal activities but he knew about them. Also, at the request of the disgraced former Senator, he'd made sure that there were no effective investigations of the drug operations in the Washington Heights area. He had even suggested that bitch Beckett for the undercover operation that should have shut her up once and for all. Fortunately there had been no evidence, no paper trail that linked him to Bracken so he was able to go in front of the cameras and decry the corruption of his one-time law school friend.

Bracken had been a couple years ahead of him but they'd both run in the same circles. Circles of men destined to wield the real power both in front and behind the scenes. Men that would not let anything or anyone stand in their way to get what they want, what they deserve. A lot of those contacts were like him, still in the positions of power that they'd plotted to be in all those years ago. But Bracken had been headed to the top only to be brought down by an overrated novelest and a cop on a Quixotic crusade.

Detective Beckett is the real target of his revenge on behalf of Bracken. Attacking her husband was just as good as attacking her directly. In fact for a while he's thought that the man's disappearance on the way to marrying the detective had been another of Bracken's associates taking revenge in a way sure to traumatize her. With her husband gone now perhaps she'll do everyone a favour and resign in solidarity. Then, with both of them no longer protected by the NYPD and their friends there, they would be easy targets for some more 'direct' methods. As it was with the writer gone it shouldn't be too hard to arrange another operation like the 'Lazarus' one and perhaps she'd finally die in the line of duty like she'd supposed to have done all those times before.

At the very least, when he's mayor, he'll be able to appoint his own Police Commissioner and then Detective Beckett's career would go no further. Might even get her transferred to some backwater precinct issuing parking tickets. He takes another drink from his glass and feels the burn of the strong liquor warm his throat. He has a chuckle at the thought of that admittedly attractive detective in a meter maid's uniform, sorry, Parking Enforcement Officer, must stay PC for the press. Also, without the writer, Beckett's work should suffer and the clearance rate of the 12th should plummet. It did for those two months when she was concentrating on trying to find him. Then he'll be able to spin the increase in unsolved murders as a spike in the crime rate that can be laid right at the door of Mayor Bob Weldon. Futhering his run at the mayoralty.

He has to play it carefully, smart and under the radar. Not become too focused on one adversary yet still do what is necessary to get satisfaction. Plus there is a risk that the annoying pair will put together his past with Bracken and then he'd be the one facing some difficult questions in the press. So it really is in his best interests to break up their working partnership.

Bracken had liked the feelings of absolute power too much and started to believe he was untouchable. He thought that because his finances didn't come from the traditional sources that he wasn't beholden to the system. The same system that they all, including Bracken, owed their positions to. If anything Bracken's fall was a cautionary tale on not how to strive for power. So he would learn the lessons. Not become too big that people can't help but notice. Not get too caught up in vendettas with small, insignificant people. That's not going to stop him from his current course of action though. He already thinks that pair are too much of a risk to be allowed to be around when he starts to wield real power.

As he takes a last swig of his scotch, draining the glass, he ponders his next action. Through a friend of a friend he will send a message to the lawyer, another of the circle from law school, who is acting for Bracken to pass to the imprisoned senator. A message that is sure to bring a smile to Bill's face. The message will be "Richard Castle is no longer at the 12th".

* * *

><p><em>AN : Had this one in mind when I started this. Just liked to put out there a more sinister reason for Castle getting the boot._


	5. Ch 5 THE BOYS

_A/N : For those celebrating at this time of year Happy Christmas and here is my gift to you. To those not this is still a gift, my longest chapter yet. I hope you all enjoy. Again I really appreciate the gift that is all your reviews, favourites and follows. Here is the reaction of two of our favourite detectives from the POV of one of them._

_Disclaimer : Castle is the creation of A W Marlowe, ABC and not me._

* * *

><p>Ch. 5 THE BOYS<p>

"Come on Sarge, I know he was a pain on that first bust but remember the party he threw for you guys after that bank job. Not to mention he took a bullet in the vest during that hostage situation at that dentist's office last year. He's one of us so we've got to stand behind him and show those stuffed shirts at 1PP that they just can't just push him out…Great! And I can count on all your guys? Ok thanks Sarge, I'll add you all to the list," Kevin Ryan hangs up his desk phone and feeling some satisfaction adds a number of names to the list in the note book in front of him.

Over his shoulder he makes a triumphant comment to his partner sitting at the desk behind him, "Well that's most of the ESU guys so that takes the list of names up to just over two hundred."

"Oh Yeah, that's good," replies Javier Esposito with his nose buried in the CSU report in front of him but Ryan notes a distinct lack of enthusiasm in the response.

He swivels in his office chair until he is facing his partner, folds his arms across his chest and considers his friend. Is the tone of his response just because he is concentrating on the contents of the report or is there something else, some other reason that he wouldn't be wholeheartedly behind his efforts to get Castle back? Ryan thinks back to a couple of days ago, the Monday after the precinct Christmas party, when the particularly unexpected and unpleasant bombshell had been dropped.

He'd had a good weekend after the Christmas party on Friday night. On Saturday he'd just been about to leave to go into the precinct, as Beckett's team was on duty this weekend, when he'd gotten an unexpected call from the Captain. She'd told him, in a voice that hindsight now told him was suspicious, that Beckett's team had been given the weekend off and so he was not expected at the precinct until Monday. With the unanticipated free time he'd gone round to Javi's for some beers, to play some Madden and to be there for his friend in light of his latest and seemingly final break-up with Lanie. He pauses in his recollections to ponder whether that is what has got Javi distracted?

No, compared to last time his friend had been relatively up-beat about the end of the relationship with the fiery medical examiner. Ryan had been surprised at the mature way he had described how both he and Lanie had decided that while they loved each other they weren't in love. Not like him and Jenny and not like Beckett and Castle. Ryan had pointed out that they were holding themselves to some pretty high standards as he knew how much he loved Jenny and they both knew how Beckett and Castle felt about each other even before the couple themselves. Javi had just responded that it wasn't just that but the whole thing with having to pretend that they were engaged for Lanie's parents. How answering all those questions that a couple about to be married are asked made them both realise that it wasn't what they wanted. They didn't feel it. Not with each other. So they decided it was best to part and stay friends, close friends, while still looking for that someone to spend the rest of their lives with.

Having dismissed that possibility for his partner's distraction Ryan continues his remembering. On Sunday he, Jenny and Sarah Grace had gone to the usual Sunday morning mass and then onto Jenny's parents place for Sunday lunch. Something he had been unable to manage for a couple of months due to the odd body drop or having to work a few Saturday nights and well into Sunday mornings at his second job as a strip club bouncer. So after that pleasant weekend he'd arrived at the precinct on Monday morning bright and relaxed and ready for the coming week. Little did he know how unready he was for what was about to come.

He'd arrived at his desk just after Javi, as he usually did because his partner's body clock was still on Special Forces time so he was generally into the precinct first and at the same time. He and Javi had exchanged their usual greetings, he'd collected his mug from his desk and after getting an assurance from his partner that he already had a cup had gone to the break room to get a mug of caffeine goodness from Castle's espresso machine.

He pauses again in his remembrance as the thought of the beverage maker brings his feelings of indignation to the forefront again. Just another example of the little things that Castle had done for the 12th to make things easier for everyone in the precinct and not just his friends and wife. Like with all the times he'd bought lunches and dinners for the homicide floor during cases, the free drinks that he and Javi and the discounted drinks that anyone on the job gets at The Old Haunt, Castle had shown that he is willing to do those little things to keep the spirits up of those he volunteered to work with. Yet things like that don't count to those idiots like the D.A. and the Mayor. No, they couldn't care less about the moral of the rank and file members of the NYPD only how things _look_ and how they might _look_ for them.

He still couldn't believe sometimes that he was friends with famous author, Richard Castle. Like Javi he'd been a bit suspicious of the author's intentions towards Beckett when he started shadowing her. Then as he'd started reading his books he admits to himself he'd started to see what Beckett saw in them. Soon he was carrying a copy of his books everywhere and could feel himself becoming a bit of a fan boy. Sure he'd seen the good looking playboy persona at first which had fuelled his suspicions but gradually he'd seen the man's intelligence, loyalty and generous nature. So generous that he remembers with embarrassment the number of times that he'd had to turn Castle down when he'd offered to loan him some money after he'd learned of his second job. Not that it had stopped Castle ribbing him mercilessly about it but at least he didn't give him a thong like Javi did.

Bringing his thoughts back to that Monday morning he recalls noting upon returning to his desk that it was unusual for Beckett and Castle not to be in yet. Unusual but not unexpected as a few times recently both he and Javi had noticed that the newlyweds had arrived late and with rumpled looks indicating they'd had to rush their morning routines due to what they assume must be others 'activities'. He'd mostly gotten over not being invited to the pair's impromptu nuptials and was genuinely happy for the pair. If only Jenny would stop going on about having missed such a romantic and intimate ceremony.

Of course Castle didn't always accompany Beckett in either as he sometimes had writing to do or had just decided against coming in to watch his wife shuffle paper. Those times Beckett usually showed up not soon after Ryan and sometimes, if she'd gone for an early morning sparring session at the precinct gym, was here before both he and Javi. So he'd been surprised that an hour after he'd arrived he'd heard the sarcastic comment from his partner behind him.

"Yo, Beckett, you decide to grace us with presence after all? What a whole weekend off not enough for an old married lady like you now?"

Ryan had turned around with a grin to see their boss and friend unceremoniously dump her bag onto her desk and shuck off her overcoat with a very clear scowl on her face. He'd noted both the lack of Castle's presence and her usual cup of Castle supplied coffee and gone for his own dig, "What's up are you and Dad fighting?"

At that Beckett had thrown up her head, clearing the hair from her face and given the both of them what they'd come to know as the Beckett Medusa look. A look that was designed and did cause both he and Javi to turn to stone as soon as her cold eyes fixed on them. They'd both been transfixed by the look which had its usual paralysing intensity but there was something else in the look that he'd noticed. Something that looked like a hint of sadness.

Before either of them had been able to think of something to break their frozen state several things happened at once. His cell phone had rung and with relief he'd picked it up and then been surprised to see the name of Little Castle displayed as the caller. Seconds behind his, Javi's cell phone had similarly rung and as Javi had picked it up he'd heard him mutter, "Chica?" Then just as both he and Javi accepted their calls they heard Captain Gates call from her office door in a rather out of character, subdued voice, "Detective Beckett, could I have a word?"

As he'd put his phone to his ear his eyes had tracked Beckett as she'd strode purposefully over to the Captain. The determined look on her face and the angry power of her stride reminded him of those times he'd seen Beckett really pissed off. Like the time she'd told them Castle was off the team when they were chasing Maddox. He was just calling a greeting down the phone to Alexis when he'd seen Beckett fix Gates with a stare of such disdain that he'd never seen her dare use with a superior officer. This had caused him not to register the next words from the redhead at the other end of the phone as he watched Beckett proceed into the Captain's office and then Gates close the door. With the pair now sealed away in the office he'd apologized to the young woman on the phone and asked her to repeat what she'd said.

That's when he'd heard the news. News that he could scarcely believe. That Castle was no longer allowed to work with the NYPD. Castle had been given the boot. All because he had made connections with the mob during their last case and that crook McBride had been killed. So, of course, some desk sitters had got their panties in a wad at the possibility of bad press and forced Castle out. At first he'd been stunned but had to quickly assure Little Castle that neither he, Javi nor anyone at the precinct had known anything about her father's expulsion. He's been sure of that because he'd been just as sure that such news would have spread like wildfire around the precinct if it had been widely known.

He'd listened with sympathy, agreement and equal indignation as Alexis had started to rant about the unfairness of the situation. When she'd asked if there was anything he or the other members of the 12th could do to get her Dad back as Beckett's partner he'd been stumped at first. His experience of police bureaucracy has been that once someone sufficiently high up made a decision, even if it was decided later that the decision was totally wrong, they tended to stick with it out of a fear of not wanting to appear weak. Alexis had heard his hesitation and had asked if there was any sort of protest that the members of the 12th could make, if they in fact cared that he was no longer allowed to be where he should be, at Beckett's side. Of course he'd reassured her that he was and everyone at the 12th, with the exception of a certain robbery detective, would be outraged at the news of Castle's banishment.

On Alexis' words of a protest that's when his Irish ancestry of rebellion and unionism had reared its head. An ancestry that supressed his usual tow the line, yes sir, no sir obedience to authority. That and the outrage he felt at the mistreatment of a man who was one of his dearest friends and who he greatly admired. He'd eagerly agreed with her that everyone at the precinct that had worked with him would be more than happy than to let those in authority know of Castle's worth and that they wouldn't take his expulsion lying down. Alexis had sounded relieved that she'd found an ally in him and he'd told her to leave it to him, he would look after everything. He'd then ended the call just as Javi ended his call saying, "Ok Chica, as soon as she's finished with the Captain I'll see how she is and let you know, Bye."

The partners had turned in their seats to face each other and Ryan had said in a disbelieving tone, "Javi, that was Little Castle. She said that Castle's been kicked out. He can't work with us, can't be Beckett's partner anymore."

"Yeah, I know she called Lanie just before you. Lanie wants us to make sure Beckett's OK," Esposito had responded with a concerned look over at the closed door of the Captain's office.

Ryan had looked himself at the office and had been surprised that he couldn't hear the expected explosion of Beckett's rage filled voice. She'd been in there a while but perhaps, he'd thought, she was venting her rage in that much more dangerous, measured, hissing tone that he's seen her thoroughly intimidate suspects and himself with in the box. As he'd been completing this thought and before he could seek his partner's opinion on the turn of events the door to Gate's office had opened and Beckett had strode out.

She'd still had a bit of the same fire in her stride as the stalked over to her desk but he could also see a slight rounding of her shoulders and hanging of her head that indicated that she'd felt a little defeated by the conversation with the Captain. As one he and Javi had risen from their desks and carefully walked over to her as they'd watched her collapse into her chair with a huff.

Biting the bullet and after sharing a glace with Javi he'd spoken up, "Ah, Beckett. We..Ah, heard what's happened to Castle and we just want to say we're here for you. Whatever you need we're here for you both."

"That's right, Beckett. Whatever you need," repeated Esposito.

She'd looked up at the both of them from her chair and though the anger on her face they saw looks of appreciation and affection peek through at their words.

"Thanks guys. I'm still trying to figure out what to do, but I'm not giving up. After all we've been through this year I'm not going to let this stand. I'm just not sure what can be done," Beckett had responded with appreciation and a hint of despondency at the end.

Ryan had chimed in at that, "Yeah well I might have an idea but what about Castle what's he going to do?"

Beckett had given a huff and a very Beckett eye roll and had responded, "Oh, he's got some great idea to keep solving cases by becoming a Private Investigator. He spent the weekend doing an on-line course to qualify for his licence. I'm concerned that if he concentrates on that he won't concentrate on thinking of a way to come back to work here. Plus you both know Castle. I'm afraid of what kind of trouble he could get himself into as a P.I. without us to watch his back."

Before they could commiserate with her further they'd been interrupted by the voice of Captain Gates from her office doorway, "Detectives there's been a murder. I suggest you head to the scene."

With that they had left for the scene of their current case but since then he'd been busy with more than the case. Over the last couple of days he'd been very busy. He'd talked to all the patrol officers, the other homicide detectives plus those detectives in the vice, narcotics and robbery divisions that Castle had worked well with at the 12th. He'd made sure not to be in robbery when Demming was around but he had still found some of the other detectives there willing to support the cause. He'd spoken to several of the support staff and through Tory had gotten the support of all the CSU techs. Quickly he had been filling up his notebook with names of officers, detectives and civilian staff that were all willing to sign a petition voicing their objection at the treatment of Richard Castle.

Now he wasn't restricting his efforts with just the 12th but he's reached out to the other precincts and NYPD units that Castle has worked with over the years. He's just gotten a whole host of names of guys from ESU to put their names down. He'd even tried Slaughter at Gangs but his reply had been in words that he hadn't heard since he was undercover in the Irish mob. Lanie and Alexis both had gotten quite a few of the staff from OCME to sign on as well but not unexpectedly Perlmutter. He'd even spoken to a few of the union reps and while they'd demurred at first because Castle wasn't a sworn member they'd eventually come around to the idea of protesting the persecution of a loyal volunteer being wrongly dismissed solely due to perception and not for any actual crime having been committed.

As he sat there studying his partner he was feeling satisfied with his efforts. There was no way the brass could ignore so many names. While there was a good chance that this wouldn't change their minds this was only the start. He'd been thinking of contacting Castle's scary and forthright agent, on the down low of course, to see if she could do anything to get the press on Castle's side. He wasn't going to let his friend down. Not when he'd done nothing wrong. Sure he'd shared Castle's excitement at being him being inducted into "The Family" but he also knew the man. He wouldn't do anything illegal or anything that would lead to someone's death. In this case he'd even insisted to Scarpella that whatever he found out be handled legally by the NYPD. Through his own experience undercover in the Irish mob he knew the courage it took to stand up to the head of a major organised criminal enterprise and make such conditions. It wasn't his fault that like the fable of the scorpion and the frog that the mob stuck to its nature and murdered McBride.

Ryan glanced past his partner to Beckett, who was sitting at her own desk looking at the monitor on her desk. He was also doing this for her, his boss, his friend, his older sister and 'Mom'. He could see that she still had that round shouldered depressed look that she had after leaving Gates' office on Monday. He'd heard frustration in her voice at Castle's continuing plan to become a P.I. and while he understood her reservations he also understood Castle's motivation. That after all these years of solving murders he wasn't able to just stop. That if he wasn't able to continue to do that with the NYPD then doing it as a P.I. was his next best option. Likewise he could see for himself in how she was slumped at her desk that she missed her partner. He and Javi hadn't made the same mistakes they'd made when Castle disappeared earlier this year. They hadn't tried to make coffee like Castle or coming up with wild theories regarding the latest case. They'd seen the despondent looks on her face when they'd tried that during that baffling two months.

Remembering that two months made him return his contemplation of his partner sitting in front of him. Is that it? Ok, time to find out and not here where Beckett can hear.

"Hey Javi, you got a minute? I need to ask you something in the break room."

He sees Espo's shoulders slump to indicate that he knows what's going to be said and he'd rather not but he turns in his seat and tries to put him off with, "Can it wait? I'm trying to make sense of this CSU report."

Ryan fixes him with a his best attempt at a Beckett glare which only comes off about fifty percent effective as he continues, "Come on bro. We need to talk. Now!"

Without looking to confirm that Espo is following he gets up, coffee mug in one hand as cover, notebook of names in the other and heads to the break room. Upon entering the break room he proceeds to Castle's espresso machine and actually starts making a cup. Might as well make one while I'm here, he thinks. He notices Espo reluctantly following him in and with a look he signals his partner to close the door behind him. As he complies Ryan takes a moment to complete his task of making a strong latte. Then as his partner gets closer he looks up at him.

"So Javi. You gonna tell me why I'm getting the feeling that you're not as enthusiastic about getting Castle back as the rest of us?"

"Wha! That's crazy bro! Of course I want Castle to come back," declares Espo indignantly but in Ryan's mind not as indignantly as he could. He's been his partner long enough that he knows when he's being sincere and he's not now.

Again he tries his version of a Beckett look as he rebukes him, "Come on Javi. Besides giving me that ESU sergeant's name what else have you done to help with getting people to protest Castle's dismissal?"

Esposito shrugs his shoulders at that, "Yeah well you seem to have everything covered so I thought I'd concentrate on our real work, you know. Finding a murderer."

"And you don't think that we would have a better chance of finding that murderer if Castle was back as Beckett's partner?" he pushes.

"I don't know. We found murderers before he came along I don't see why can't find them without him," declares Esposito dismissively.

That response shocks Ryan a little and he lets his partner know, "Dude, he's our friend. He's Beckett's husband. He's done so much for us, so much for Beckett. All the cases he's helped us solve the times he's had ours and Beckett's back. If it wasn't for him Lockwood would have killed Beckett and the both of us. Does that mean nothing to you? What happened Javi? Ever since he disappeared before the wedding you've not been the same with him. You were so ready to believe that he was behind his own disappearance."

"Hey, towards the end you had the same suspicions as me, bro," protests Esposito.

"Yes and I will always regret that but when the truth about Jenkins came out and then Castle's video to Beckett I've done all I can to make it up to him. I've done what I can to make things normal for him since he got back including welcoming him back on his first case. I noticed you were too busy staying close to Lanie to do the same. In fact you've kept your distance from him since then and now your less than enthusiastic assistance to get him reinstated. So what's going on?" he asks as he watches Espo look down at his shoes before looking back up at him to reply.

"Maybe I was feeling guilty that I'd been so quick to believe that he would betray us, betray Beckett by being behind that. Then we still don't really know what happened to him. Ok, Beckett believes him and has married him but we knew her years before Castle so we're supposed to have her back first so maybe I'm just trying to keep perspective because she can't. Plus I was pretty occupied with Lanie since he got back. On top of all that, maybe I think that he was a bit too quick to buddy up to Scarpella and that he should learn there are consequences for his actions," responds Espo with some measure of defiance.

"So all those free drinks at The Old Haunt, games at Halo at his place, Nicks tickets and loans of his Ferrari are just for us. That we aren't his friends when things are tough and that we are just friends with him because he can get us floor seats and we can play with his expensive toys. Not the mention how he changed Beckett's life. We both remember what she was like before he came along. Before Castle did you think you would ever see her dancing in the precinct like she did at the party last week? Castle did that and for that alone, for making our friend happy, we owe him a debt of gratitude. You were always the one trying to get them together. Hell, we both know what you said to Beckett after that second year started her on the road to dumping Demming. Now when he needs us to have his back you're happy to let the D.A. just kick him out. Someone who knows nothing about what he's done for all of us, not just you, me and Beckett. Where's your loyalty man?" Ryan asks with a stern look on his face.

Ryan sees Espo bristle at those words. Both his Latino heritage and his military past have him indignant at such impinging of his honour. Ryan knows his partner very much believes in the credo 'leave no man behind' and so would be insulted at the implication he's abandoned a friend. But Ryan can see a change in Javi's features as the truth of his words come through as a result of the insult to his character. That he has let down a friend through his suspicion, distrust and inaction. The Irish detective watches as a change comes across his partner's face. A look of determination to set things right.

"Ok Bro! What do you need to me to do?" asks a chastised Esposito who is now converted to the cause of bringing back Castle.

Before Ryan can answer a cringe inducing familiar voice is heard from the other entry to the break room.

"You can start with looking through this file, Detective," says the authority filled voice of Captain Gates.

Both detectives turn their heads with equal looks on their faces of schoolboys caught smoking underneath the bleachers towards the Captain's voice. They watch as their superior officer strides into the break room, over to them and places a file folder on the counter in front of Esposito. Esposito looks at what is written on the front cover and then his head shoots up in shock to look at Gates.

"Sir, that's a Department of Justice file on D.A. Harrison," states a gobsmacked Esposito.

"I don't know what you mean, Detective. As you do not have a sister who is a U.S. Attorney there is no way you could get access to the file of someone who seems to have links to some very unsavoury characters and one in particular very familiar to you both. But of course this file was never here and I never gave it to you," she pauses as she looks pointedly at the notebook that Ryan is holding, "Just like I will be telling 1PP that I had no idea about that list of names and how it was collected under my nose."

As Captain Gates starts striding back out of the break room Ryan's gaze follows her. He is beyond shocked. Like everyone he'd assumed that Gates had been thrilled to finally get rid of Castle yet here she was giving them secret information and turning a blind eye to their efforts.

His curiosity gets the better of him as he asks, "Sir, does this mean that you want Castle back too?"

Gates pauses in the doorway and turns back to the partners to give her answer, "No matter what I might think of Mr Castle personally he is an important part of the best homicide squad in this city. If you think I am just going to stand by and let some entitled bureaucrat break that team up and tell me how to run my house you have another thing coming. I let the Mayor do that to me once and I had to let Mr Castle back. That turns out to have been a fortuitous incidence but I think you'll both agree that this is not the case here. Just make sure you put that information to good use."

With that she leaves the two men who both stand staring at the empty doorway that their Captain had just disappeared through. They turn to look back at each other and then together look down at the file on the counter between them.

This has just reinforced Ryan's certainty in his cause and in triumph says to his partner, "There you go Javi! If even Gates wants him back it has to be the right thing."

Esposito nods in agreement and has a look of curiosity on his face as he reaches for the DOJ file and says, "I think you're right bro. Now let see what the dirt is on Harrison."

* * *

><p><em>AN : Like a lot of fans I didn't like how Espo acted at the start of the season in regards to Castle. As you see from this I still don't think their interactions are what they were so this is my effort to fix this and who better that Castle Jr, Ryan. There are at least two more chapters to go in this fic, maybe more if I can think of some other character's reactions. This fic will end in time for the end of the hiatus._

_I hope you enjoy this and if like me you spent today celebrating the season that you did so with those closest to you. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year from Sugarrush71 : )_


	6. Ch 6 ANN WHITTAKER

_A/N : Hello all. Finally got the time to get another chapter out. Sorry for not responding to reviews I've really appreciated them all. Catching up with family and friends has just left me enough spare time to type up new chapters. Thankyou to JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett and Morristown Colonial for the suggestion for this and other chapters._

_Disclaimer : People who write for a living own Castle and I just do this for fun._

* * *

><p>Ch. 6 ANN WHITTAKER<p>

Ann Whittaker storms into her apartment with a sheaf of papers under one arm and a look of steely determination on her face. She is going to do this and nothing and no one is going to stop her. She didn't even pause to drop her bag or overcoat in their usual places in the hall. No, with strides that matches her mood, she continues down the hall. She is on a mission or soon would be.

The only thing that could distract her from her purpose did so as she stopped in front of the door with the brightly painted cartoon characters and a pink wooden sign on it with the name _Lorelai _carved into it. She immediately turns and with her natural and long practiced stealth she quietly opens the door and crept into the room. There in the slowly rotating light of the stars that the night light on the night stand projects around the room she creeps over to the small bed at the far end of the room. Once next to it she sighs and looks down at her sleeping daughter.

She reaches down and pulls back up the blanket that her almost two year old had pushed down in her sleep. With the blanket now tucked back up to her daughter's shoulder she gently strokes her blond curls as she watches her precious child sleep in her pick frilly PJs, with her thumb in her mouth and clutching her plush _Iron Man_ doll. A small smile graces Ann's lips at the sight of the doll. Looks like her husband has been trying to steer their daughter towards _The Avengers _again and temporarily been able to supplant Lorelai's usual teddy bear dressed like a ninja, otherwise known as _Momma Bear._ She almost rolls her eyes at that. Just because Marvel were paying the bills now didn't mean they had to have them in all parts of their lives.

Thoughts of the bear reminds her of the mission she has set herself for the night so carefully, so not to disturb the sleeping child, she leans down and places a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Then as quietly as she entered she leaves the bedroom, closing the door silently behind herself. She turns and continues again with her purposeful stride down the hall and into the living room of her apartment. Not seeing anyone there she looks towards the next likely place and is rewarded with the sight of light coming from the cracked open door of her husband's home office. Ann continues through the tastefully furnished but toy strewn living room and pushes open the office door. As she enters the room and closes the door behind her she spies her husband in his usual spot, at his desk in his room that has the walls covered in framed posters of his work. There is a baby monitor at his elbow and he is using a stylus to outline an image on the touch screen angled on the desk in front of him.

Before he could look up from his work to acknowledge her she speaks with a determined tone, "Where are they Paul?"

At that he puts down the stylus to look up at his wife with surprise on his face at the absence of the usual greeting from her after her return home from work. With a tone of surprise that matched his face Paul Whittaker asks, "Where's what, Hun?"

"My suit and my swords!" replied Ann clearly so there is no chance of miscommunication.

Those words instantly bring Paul to his feet and he goes to his wife as she stands at the closed door. Looking into her eyes with his own determination he says, "Ann, we had an agreement after Lorelai was born. I would not tell you where I've stored your equipment unless you could convince me that it was absolutely necessary to bring LV out of retirement. So come over here and try to convince me."

Paul grippes her by the elbow and leads Ann over to the plush couch that sits against one wall of the office. Ann sighs again and allows her husband to pull her down onto the couch next to him. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she had to do something and so she had to do what she could to convince Paul to let her do what has to be done. She drops her bag on the ground at her feet and looks at the papers she had grasped in her hands before looking up at her husband's bearded face.

"I have to help them Paul," she states with conviction.

"Help who?" he responds with an arched eyebrow.

"Beckett and Castle," she replies.

Both of Paul's eyebrows shoot up at the names and he asks, "What about them? Why do you need to help them and help them as LV?"

"I told you on Monday that Castle has been kicked out of the precinct and is no longer permitted to work as a consultant with the NYPD or be Beckett's partner right?" she pauses as Paul nods and then continues. "Well, I was on the homicide floor today going through some old case files for Detective Karpowski as part of her mentoring me before I sit for the detective's exam. Detective Ryan is organising a letter of protest for everyone at the precinct and a few outside to sign to protest Castle's dismissal. I put my name down to sign, of course, but I noticed him and Detective Esposito having a discussion in the break room so I thought I'd listen to what they were saying to see what else they had planned to help Castle."

Paul gives her a curious look at that admission, "Why did you need to eavesdrop on them Ann? I get wanting to put your name down for the letter. If I thought my name would mean anything to the NYPD I'd do the same but why do you have to know what else they might be doing to help Castle and what has it got to do with LV."

Ann gives him a look that says she can't believe he's asking her that, "Paul, if it wasn't for Beckett and Castle we wouldn't be where we are now. Detective Beckett could have had me charged when she found out about me but she let it go. Instead of being kicked off the force for moonlighting as a masked vigilante I'm now on my way to becoming a detective. Plus we got so much closer because of that case. They made us see what we really mean to each other. Without that case we might not have got married and not had Lorelai. Then Castle recommended you to the people at Marvel that do his graphic novels and you've been working with them ever since. With the talk on them incorporating LV into the Avengers universe your dream of having created your own popular character for millions to enjoy is about to come true. All that is because of them Paul so of course I have to help them. So I have to know all of what is being done to help get him back to Beckett's side."

"Hey, I'm not disagreeing that we owe a lot to the both of them but I still don't get what you think you can do as LV? I thought you said that Castle got kicked out because he made the wrong connections with the mob and someone was killed," responds Paul, holding up his hands in defence of his earlier question.

"That was the story that went around the precinct on Monday but after I spoke to Detective Ryan and saw this information that Captain Gates gave Ryan and Esposito I found out that the situation is so much more sinister. Something that LV might be able to help them against. In the break room I initially heard Ryan and Esposito having an argument so I was going to leave them be when I saw Captain Gates approaching the room. I then saw the Captain give Esposito a file. The file is a Department of Justice file on the D.A. that insisted on Castle's removal. It turns out that it wasn't the top brass at 1PP that got rid of Castle but it was the D.A. that pressured the Mayor to get rid of him. According to this file," she holds up the sheets of paper that she is holding to her husband and then continues, "It looks like he did it to settle a score with Beckett and Castle. Not because of some high and mighty concerns over ethics and proper procedure. The real reason why is all here," Ann then hands the papers to Paul.

Before he starts reading them he asks, "Is this the original file and how did you get it?"

Ann gives him another _are you serious_ look, "Paul if they didn't see me listening in they definitely didn't see me lift the original from Esposito's desk, copy it and then return it to his desk. I've still got the moves remember." She finishes with a little smirk at that.

She watches her husband roll his eyes and then nod in agreement with her. As he starts reading through the contents of the copied file she thinks of what she or rather Lone Vengeance will do to convince the D.A. to let Castle come back and be Beckett's partner. The address of his apartment is in the file so once she is in her familiar skin tight suit she should be able to gain access to the building easily. Even if all the entrances are secured or monitored she should still be able to scale the side of the building and go through a window. Most apartment buildings are less challenging to climb than the average rock face.

Once in his apartment she can see herself dragging him from his bed and then have the snivelling coward crouched before her and her katana. She'll then tell him in no uncertain terms that he is going to let Castle come back. Once she's sure he won't go back on it she'll leave him but not before giving him the usual souvenir of an L carved in his butt so that he won't forget his deal. She smiles to herself again at the pleasant image of getting revenge on the D.A. on behalf of Beckett and Castle.

She was serious when she told Beckett years ago that she admired her. Even more so now. She saw her and Castle finally have the same wonderful life that she and Paul had and it was because of the couple that she and Paul had it at all. Plus she had always appreciated how Beckett and Castle work together to take down murderers and also be so in love. It was no surprise to herself that if there is one detective she most wants to be like it is Beckett. She is so strong, principled, intelligent and caring. When she goes after someone she gets them. Not only had she killed the man hired to kill her mother but not even being accused of murder stoped her from arresting the man behind it all. The same man that it would seem the D.A. owes allegiance to and the real reason why Castle has been banished.

Why, she thinks to herself, if a man that is supposed to be the a the top of the legal profession, responsible for prosecuting criminals and so protecting ordinary citizens can act so unethically can't she do everything she can to help the couple she so admires and owes so much to. That she is able to help them as her red and black suit wearing, sword wielding persona is just that much better. Her musings are interrupted by her husband's voice.

"Hun, I know what you're thinking but I don't think LV paying the D.A. and _encouraging_ him to rescind Castle's dismissal is the right thing to do," Ann opens her mouth to protest but he continues. "But I do have some other ideas about what to do. First, do you know what Detectives Esposito and Ryan intend to do with this information?"

"Yeah, you know my hearing. I overheard them saying they were going to contact Castle's agent and see if she could leak to the press the fact that our supposedly squeaky clean D.A. is a close personal friend of disgraced former Senator William Bracken. Then he would be in trouble for exactly the same reason as Castle. That story would then be coupled with stories of some of the good work Castle has done with the NYPD and that he was being excluded by the same D.A.," she informs him.

"Yeah that's one of the ideas I had too. I've still got some friends on the crime desk at The Ledger and they sure could make use of this info. They also know about some of the things that Castle has done so they would be able to put out articles about Castle easily. It might even be better if it comes from us and not from Castle's agent. That way it can't be traced back to him or to anyone he knows. Another idea is that I might use this scenario in the next edition of Lone Vengeance without LV actually needing to pay him a visit. Get a bit of underground support for him," says her husband with a smile on his face. She can see he is obviously pleased at coming up with a solution that allows her to keep her promise to keep Lone Vengeance retired.

She knows he's right. That this is a better, more subtle way to go about it. She's just frustrated. She misses the rush she got from handing out her own justice to criminals as her kickass alter ego. This could have been the perfect opportunity to dust off the old suit and for a just cause. Helping a couple just as they help others with their own search for justice.

She looks wryly at Paul and gives it one last try, "But are you sure that it wouldn't be easier if he had his own bit and body carving to remind him not to mess with people's lives for his own ends?"

Paul gives her an ironic look, "No, Hun. I don't think that is necessary just yet. However, I promise if it doesn't look like the press stories will work we'll talk again about the D.A. receiving a personal appearance from a certain comic book hero."

He pats her hand as he gets up, walks over to his desk and picks up his phone. Ann huffs in frustration again but this time because she had been slightly looking forward to dusting off her ninja skills. Sure she used them in her police work sometimes but there was just something about donning the suit and feeling the weight of the swords on her back. Riding her Kawasaki through the streets, searching for criminals and taking them down. This would have been her chance of reliving those days again even if just in a small way. She almost hopes that Paul's, Esposito's and Ryan's idea doesn't work so that she can get to flex her sword arm again.

A sound from the baby monitor breaks into her thoughts, "MMoomma?"

She looks at her husband as he cradles his phone between his ear and his shoulder and he gives her a smile and a shrug. Yeah, Yeah, she thinks, and there is a reminder of the main reason why she can't go back to her old secret life at the drop of a hat. She has a precious someone who relies on her.

She gets up from the couch and makes her way out of her husband's office just as he hears him greet his friend from The Ledger. Soon she is back in her daughter's bedroom looking down at the green eyes of her daughter as she reaches up to her to be held. Ann bends down and picks her up and swipes at her daughter's button nose.

"Hey, Missy. What are you doing up?" she asks as she starts bouncing her up and down.

"Saw you. Wanted to see you," replies Lorelai in s slurry, sleep filled voice.

"Oh sorry, Lor, Mommy didn't mean to wake you," Ann responds disappointed with herself that she hadn't been as stealthy earlier as she thought. Maybe she was too rusty to think about pulling out the suit again. Maybe she can't help Beckett and Castle with her former other life after all. Lost in these thoughts she doesn't notice the scrutiny of the toddler in her arms.

"Momma sad?" asks her daughter looking up at her with wide eyes.

Surprised at the question she replies truthfully, "Yes, Lor, a bad man is being mean to some friends of mine."

"Bad man?" asks Lorelai in a concerned voice.

Pride at her daughter's concern for people she doesn't really know swells in her chest, "Yes, but Daddy and I are going to stop him."

Her daughter points to the black clad teddy bear sitting on the dresser near her bed, "Momma Bear too?"

Ann chuckles, "Yes Momma Bear will help to stop him too."

Lorelai rests her head on Ann's chest and says with the trust of a daughter for her mother, "Good."

"Yes it will be good," she says and then smiles at the truth of her words.

Yes, she and Paul will help Beckett and Castle. Help them get back together as they should be as partners at the precinct again. And if Paul's plan doesn't work then maybe Lone Vengeance will ride again.

* * *

><p><em>AN : When I saw the suggestions for an Officer Hastings chapter I thought, why didn't I think of that? So thanks again to the two reviewers mentioned that inspired this. More to come._


	7. ch 7 LANIE

_A/N : Back again with a chapter from a certain feisty Medical Examiner. A warning for some mild language and description of dead bodies and assorted parts in this chapter. We are with Lanie after all. Thanks yet again to all enjoying this fic._

_Disclaimer : Castle is the property of ABC and not me. This is just me getting through the hiatus._

* * *

><p>Ch. 7 LANIE<p>

She looks at her friend in the position she has seen her in so many times before. Sitting on the stainless steel autopsy slab, with slumped shoulders and a curved spine as her body tries to fold in on itself as a physical demonstration of her mood. This is counterpointed by the childlike swinging of her legs in the air as even her impossibly long legs can't reach the floor.

Lanie Parish has lost count of the number of times that she and Kate have sat opposite each other like this as one of them unburdens themselves to the other. She looks now at the expression of frustration on her friend's face as she recounts the latest antics of her husband.

"It's like he's not even trying to come back to the precinct, Lanie. Ever since he passed that course, set up his website and got involved with that first case with us he's thrown himself into being a PI. Don't get me wrong, in a way I'm glad he's found something to do so he's not just moping around the loft in his PJs all day because he's depressed at being kicked out. It's just that I think he's trying too hard, like he's trying to overcompensate for not being my partner anymore," said Kate as she combs her fingers through her hair.

Lanie has heard a similar refrain from Kate ever since that day a week ago when Alexis called her and told her of the news of Castle's expulsion from the 12th. She'd known the moment her former intern had told her the news that she'd be receiving many visits like this one. Many a morning, except when a body dropped, she would find Kate like this waiting for her. Stopping here to vent and getting some reassurance from her before going into work. Time for more of that reassurance.

"Come on, Honey. You know he wants nothing more than be by your side. It's like you said he's just trying to fill the hole left by not being able to solve murders with you anymore. The second he's allowed back into the precinct he'll be in that ratty chair with your vanilla latte in his hand faster than you can say Castle," she says in a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah, I know. I just worry about him. You know what he's like Lane. He sticks his nose into everything and while that might be a good trait for a PI it can also get him into a lot of trouble. If the guys and I aren't there to watch out for him I'm afraid he could get hurt while he's out there thinking he's Sam Spade," a grimace crosses Kate's face obviously distressed at the thought of harm coming to her husband.

"Well he does have the same ability to get into scrapes as your average nine year old but he would never do anything to deliberately put himself in harm's way. He wouldn't do that to you and he wouldn't do that to Martha or Alexis. Those videos he made for you all when he was gone proved that. Anyway what about all this talk of the DA being linked to Bracken and that being the real reason that Castle got the boot? I saw those articles about the DA and Castle in The Ledger. If it can be shown that Castle's dismissal is less than kosher surely they have to let him come back and you won't have to worry about him being a PI anymore?" she asks her friend trying to get her to focus on possible positive future and not the worst.

Kate huffs at that, "It's true that the DA is starting to be asked some questions about his past associations in the press but it's still going to take some time. Unfortunately he's not just going to admit to it all and crawl away. I hate to say this but we'll have to rely on the media to keep the pressure up," Lanie watches a familiar look of anger cloud Kate's face. "I can't believe this comes back to that bastard Bracken. I thought I was done with him once he was convicted but it looks like I'll never be rid of that man's evil."

Lanie says nothing as she watches Kate running through her thoughts. She notices a look of curiosity poke through the anger.

"I wonder how the press got that information about the DA and Bracken? As well as who was behind those positive articles about Castle's time shadowing me? Castle knows nothing about it. While the guys showed me that DOJ file, which they still won't tell me how they got, they swear to me that while they'd thought about going to the press but hadn't yet and I believe them," ponders Kate.

"Well there you go, sweetie. It just goes to show that you and Castle aren't alone and that you've got more people than you know in your corner. Look at all those names that Ryan's collected for the protest letter he's sending to the Commissioner. With all the questions in the media about the DA's motives and the pressure from the rank and file and other concerned citizens those fools at 1PP are going to have to reinstate Castle. You just have to be patient and know that there are others out there who've got both your backs," she reassures her. Kate gives her a grateful smile at her words and then looks down at her father's watch.

"I better go. We're still trying to get a clear timeline of our victim's movements before the murder. Their phone and financial records should be in by now. Thanks for hearing me out Lanie. It helps," and with a further grateful smile Kate hops down from the slab and makes her way to the door of the examination room.

"Don't mention it girlfriend, anytime. Now you get out of here and do your detective thing and find the guy who killed the guest in drawer six. Rest assured that there are people out there that are doing whatever they can to get writer boy back as your partner. Now scoot!" she waves off her friend out the door.

"Thanks, see you later Lane!" Kate calls to her over her shoulder on her way out the door.

"Bye Kate!" she likewise calls to the receding back of the tall brunette.

Phew, she thinks, how much stuff do those pair have to go through before they can have some peace? She hops down from the slab she's sitting on and walks over to her desk to look at the paperwork waiting for her there. She sits down but rather than start her working day she keeps thinking on the situation that her friends find themselves in.

It pisses her off that after all the effort it took to get those two together that they still just can't enjoy their marriage like a normal couple. That, as Castle would say, the universe can't seem to let them be happy but keeps throwing up obstacles in their way. But maybe that's the point. That couple are anything but normal. Hell, if you Googled 'abnormal relationships' there would be a picture of her strikingly beautiful best friend and her ruggedly handsome husband.

Frustration joins her anger when she thinks of all the pushing she did to get them, Kate in particular, to act on the feelings they had for one another. She knew Kate was stubborn and closed off and had good reasons from her past to be so. It had taken those admittedly not so subtle pushes from her and the charisma, wit, honesty and reliability of the man combined with the connection Kate has with the charming writer for them to admit what everyone already knew. That they were meant to be together. Jeeze, even tribesmen in the Amazon that have never encountered modern civilisation knew Beckett and Castle belonged together. Now they are married, living their happy ever after and getting ready to give her some little Casketts to spoil only for this shake-up of their relationship to occur. A relationship that has had more than enough shaking up as far as she is concerned.

She'd felt so helpless earlier this year after Castle disappeared. She could only watch as Kate went into full lock down of her emotions. Trying to keep them bottled up so that she could be the strong one for Alexis and Martha while spending every waking moment searching for her missing love. She hadn't known Kate when her mother died but she imagined that what she saw then was pretty close to how she was back then as she tried to deal with the death of someone so close. All the while changing the course of her life from becoming a lawyer to being a cop. Then having to be stronger than her years while her father succumbed to his grief by trying to loose himself at the bottom of the bottle.

The number of times she tried to get Kate to take a break, to let off steam, even just to come around to vent over a bottle of wine only for her to insist that she didn't have the time. That she couldn't stop looking, not for a moment. Those walls around Kate's heart that Castle had reduced to dust had sprung back up and she'd feared that her friend would go back to that careful, serious and less than fun loving personality she'd had before a certain Rick Castle came along.

Sure there had been a couple of talks like this morning's here in the morgue during that time but as it had worn on Kate had become more and more focused on the search. One encouraging thing then was how much Kate had been there for Alexis and Martha but she saw that even that took a toll on her friend. While the women shared their sorrow over the missing father, son and fiancé and became closer she was sure that Kate had felt she was letting the pair down. All because she thought she was supposed to have the answers and she didn't have any. Lanie had made sure that Javi and Kevin were keeping an eye on Kate but when she heard of some of the things they did to try and keep her spirits up she despaired. Seriously, handing her a cup of coffee just like Castle. What was Javi thinking?

She shakes her head as she thinks of her former boyfriend. She's lucky that their breakup this time was so mutual, so without drama. It still hurt deep down but they have been honest with each other and themselves. They were friends, more than friends but they weren't the ones for each other that are that special someone to spend forever with. The freedom of it all has allowed her to be here for Kate as much as possible and to stay in contact with Javi as he keeps an eye on things for her at the precinct without any awkwardness between them.

During Castle's disappearance she'd felt so useless. Useless that she'd been unable to contribute in a tangible way to the search for him and, with Kate building walls back up taller than the Empire State Building, been unable to comfort her friend as much as she knew she needed. But this time is different. This time she's had enough. After all that her friends have been through, after all the work she's put in getting them together she was dammed if she was going to let this important part of their relationship get taken away.

That's why she's glad Kate only stays for an hour at most for her visits. She looks at the calendar on her computer monitor and at the notification highlighted on today's date. There's to be a visitor to the OCME today who she doesn't want Kate to run into before she's had a chance to have a run at. Late last week they'd received notification that DA Harold Harrison would be paying a visit to the OCME today.

They normally didn't see the DA here. They saw plenty of cops and the occasional ADA that was directly dealing with a case but it was rare for the DA to dirty his hands by coming down to the morgue himself. She snorts as she remembers the reason for the notification being that some press would be accompanying the DA on his visit. She had surmised that on this occasion he was visiting for a not so subtle photo opportunity to try and show he was a hands on DA that was involved in all aspects of an investigation. To promote his chances for his run for mayor. Since then the articles about Bracken and Castle had been published in The Ledger so she wonders if the press will still be with him or if the visit is still going ahead. She hopes so.

She's got a nice little plan for showing that stuck up son of a bitch that you don't mess with Dr Lanie Parish's friends. Her mouth quirks up with a smirk at what she has planned as she looks at the clock on the monitor to see that he should be here any moment now.

Right on cue she hears voices in the corridor outside her examination room and she looks up in time to see a group of people entering the room. In walks Dr Charles, the Chief Medical Examiner for New York City, who leads in that self-same son of a bitch, DA Harrison. Behind the smarmy DA is a reporter and a photographer. At least they didn't bring a TV camera with them. A morgue is not exactly appetizing viewing while you watch the evening news as you have your dinner. Lanie stands to greet the group, suppressing her grin as she thinks about what is about to happen, as she hears Dr Charles introduce her to the group.

"DA Harrison this is Dr Lanie Parish one of our most experienced and senior Medical Examiners. Dr Parish will show you the facilities we have here that enable us to supply such accurate and unimpeachable scientific evidence," introduces Dr Charles as he gives a look to Lanie that says, 'Sorry to foist this wind bag on you'.

Lanie had spoken to Dr Charles about this visit and knew the man wasn't happy about his office being used for the self-promotion of the sleazy DA. He'd reluctantly agreed after the DA made it clear that he had influence with the members of the administration responsible for the OCME's budget. Lanie didn't mind because it gave her the perfect opportunity to get a little revenge on behalf of her friends.

With the fakest of fake smiles plastered on her face she moves forward, hand outstretched, to shake the DA's hand, "Pleasure to meet you DA Harrison."

"The pleasure is all mine doctor," responds the DA with an equally fake smile and an unpleasantly damp handshake. The DA turns to the reporter, a young woman with long blond hair, "The work of professionals like Dr Parish here are the backbone of every successful prosecution that I manage. Without the evidence supplied by the members of the Office of the Chief Medical Examiner many a criminal would walk free."

"If you'd all like to follow me I'll show you some of the equipment we use in our procedures," suggests Lanie in a tone that suggests that butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

She takes the group past some of the benches in the room with a variety of equipment on them. On a couple of benches she makes sure to slow and point out some particular pieces of evidence on display. A dissected human brain in a jar. A section of burnt flesh that has been pinned out to display a tattoo. A set of lungs in a tray dissected just like the brain in the jar. She smiles on the inside at the green tinge starting to appear on the DA's face at these sights.

Moving quickly so that the DA can't abort the visit and so spoil what's to come she pulls back the plastic wrap over tray containing some particularly pungent stomach contents. Satisfaction peaks at the retch that the DA just manages to keep down at the sight and smell of the contents of the tray. She notes the reporter looking equally put out but the photographer, a man with long black hair in a ponytail, looks like he's been around and is not as affected. In fact he's making sure to take photos of all of the DA's reactions. Just what she wanted.

Maintaining her fast pace she leads the group over to the bank of refrigerated drawers holding the residents of the morgue talking as she goes, "All the evidence you see here has been instrumental in a number of successful prosecutions. And here is one of the victims whose killer this evidence helped find."

Before anyone can object she opens one of the doors in wall and pulls out the drawer inside. She can't restrain the smile that now breaks across her face at the reaction of the DA to the sight she has revealed by pulling out the drawer. Not only the sight but the stench has the DA retching in his mouth as he tries to hold it in but his efforts are in vain. The sight and smell of a bloated corpse of a man that had been fished out of the East River has got the exactly the reaction from the DA she is looking for. Just to make sure the corpse's face is mostly missing from the two large calibre bullet holes in its centre.

With a fair amount of glee she watches as the sorry excuse for a man that is the DA succumbs to it all. With an almost explosive heave the man leans over and vomits into the trash can that Lanie has conveniently placed there just for the expected reaction to the contents of the drawer. As the reporter barely holds in her own breakfast the photographer is happily snapping away at the sight of the previously unflappable DA face first in the trash can.

Satisfied with a job well done she makes her way over to the DA to make it look like she is showing concern for the DA's condition. As she nears the crouching man she bends down and puts her hand on his back so it looks like she is comforting him. As the man finishes emptying the contents of his stomach Lanie leans in to whisper into his ear ensuring only he hears what she says.

"Richard Castle sends his regards."

* * *

><p><em>AN : I had to borrow this last line from 'Game of Thrones'. Just couldn't resist. I realise that I've gone away from angst in this fic and it's becoming a bit more fun. Just like certain writer we know. Anyway we know Lanie would not be someone you would want to cross and while all the talk of being able to hide murders is intimidating I think this is a more likely way she would get revenge on someone._

_ Hope everyone had a Happy New Year. More chapters to come._


	8. Ch 8 3XK

_ A/N : Time for another 'left field' chapter that will be a little dark seeing as who the POV is. Thankyou once again to everyone that has responded so positively to this story through reviews and by making it their favourite or by following it._

_Disclaimer : The characters of Castle came from the mind of Andrew W Marlowe and I'm just one of many that has fun with them._

* * *

><p>Ch. 8 3XK<p>

The man known by some as Jerry Tyson limps down the cold, dark London street. He grips the package under his arm a little tighter as his foot catches on some uneven pavement causing him to stumble slightly. He doesn't mind. It all helps with his cover because he is hunting and looking like a klutz helps him look nonthreatening to his prey.

His 'prey' is a young woman, bundled up for the cold in a long red coat who is a few feet in front of him and on the pavement on the other side of the old, narrow street. Here in the suburbs south of the Thames the streets in the area is not the best but being still relatively early there are plenty of other people of the street with them. More cover for his prey not to suspect she is being hunted.

She is perfect. Same height. Same build. Same blond hair. Just like his mother. And wearing that red coat as well, that adds just another layer to her appeal. All because it reminds him of another woman, in another county who wears a coat just like this one. A woman who he fully intends to meet again. A woman that wears a badge and is now the wife of a particular friend of his.

He continues to follow the woman as she turns around a corner. After a few more steps he watches her turn, dig into her coat pocket to extract some keys and then let herself into the front door of a dark, brown brick, terrace house. After a few seconds the windows of the house start lighting up in sequence as the woman obviously moves through the house, turning on the lights. He memorizes the sequence and notes it is the same as the last two times he followed her. He loves people with a routine and learning their habits. It's all part of the hunt and will make it so much easier to catch his prey.

Now that he has confirmed her route home, again, and her routine when she gets home it is time to move on. It wouldn't do for someone to notice him observing. There's plenty of time. No need to rush. The preparation, the planning is the thing. The thing that adds all more to the thrill of a successful hunt. Time to head home and go through the plan again and open his package. He walks a couple of miles to get to the apartment building on the Southbank where he is staying and with the distance and the pain in his back it takes a while to get there. It would have been quicker to take a bus but there is a chance of a camera being on the bus and he couldn't risk his face, even his altered face, being recorded. There were enough cameras in this city as it was and he didn't want to show a trail from his prey's house to his.

As he lets himself into the rather expensive apartment that he and his partner are renting as Mr and Mrs Williams he notes that she is out again. Must be picking up supplies both for of them and for the guests they should soon be entertaining here. Guests that won't be here entirely by their own choice. He winces as another sharp pain shoots up his spine. All that walking is really making his injuries act up. Now he can feel the burning in his chest and shoulder. Damn Castle.

He'd factored in the risk of being injured during his disappearing act but not as much as he had ended up with. Castle just had to empty his clip into him and while he'd had a vest on, as Beckett had discovered, it was only designed to stop a couple of shots at most before its effectiveness was compromised. The number of shots the writer poured into him had shattered the front plate of his vest and the last couple of bullets had actually penetrated. Not very deep but enough to do more than cause bruising. As well, as he'd backpedalled to take the dive off the bridge backward Castle's last shot had caught him in the shoulder, just as he fell back, where the vest offered no protection. As a result because of the pain he'd been in he hadn't been able to fall off the bridge as he wanted and so had injured his back when he hit the water. He was lucky that he had a disciple waiting with a boat downriver and who also had sufficient medical training to treat his injuries at the safe house.

It had still taken him months to recover and his body isn't what it was but his mind is and that after all is what made him what he was. A hunter. He'd moved across the country. Going from city to city. Pausing to hunt from time to time but always changing his MO so that no one could identify it was him and that he was alive. Then he'd met his partner, Kelly Nieman, and finding in her another willing disciple he'd sent her back to New York to get rid of all the evidence on him there and to have some fun with his friends at the 12th.

He limps over to the dining table and drops the package that is under his arm onto it. He eases himself into a chair, pulls the package towards himself and opens it. He pulls out sheets of paper, photographs, some DVD's and a portable hard drive. He looks at the date at the start of the report written on the pages and notes that it is from a little over two weeks ago. He's not surprised. The package has been routed through at least three different countries on its way to him. From a disciple still in New York it had been posted to another disciple and then that disciple posted onto another and so on until it arrived at the small off licence post office in the northern suburbs of London. A post office that only had one, old video camera that he knew the position of and which never saw his face. Now the package is here with him. It would be so much easier to have this sent to him digitally but therein lies the risk of it being tracked particularly by the techs at the FBI's BAU. The old-fashioned means of delivery allows it to get to him undetected and not leave a trail to his current location. He takes a moment to read the report before moving onto the other items.

Hmm, looks like Richard Castle is no longer allowed to be a consultant for the NYPD or work as Beckett's partner. What a shame. Poor old Castle isn't able to follow around his skinny wife around like an annoying puppy anymore. Well that's disappointing. In fact that won't do at all. He has plans for his eventual reunion with Mr & Mrs Castle and Mr Castle working as some half assed PI and not with the NYPD does not fit with his plan. Where will the challenge be in going after Castle if he is just as exposed as any other civilian? It will be far too easy. No, the challenge is the thing and it is so much more work to go after Castle while he is in under the so called protection of the NYPD.

Not only does he like the hunt but he loves to play with those that try hunting him and Castle is the only one that has come close to catching him. The only one that has actually figured out one of his plans. Causing him waste time he would have used hunting in coming up with a new plan to ensure he can continue to do what he loves. All the while he does it under the radar and unpursued by every law enforcement agency there is. Who knows, if that stupid Irish cop had reacted faster he might have actually been caught. He also admits he has a little admiration for Castle because he is the only one that has come that close. He has to be intelligent and cunning to have done so and that makes him a foe worthy of his attention. So he would always go back to Castle and have a little fun with him and his friends before dealing with him like he deals with all his prey. He'll make sure that he won't be alone either.

Castle is all about his friends and family so including a few of them in his hunt before Castle meets his end will add to the man's distress and add to the stakes of the game for the writer. Because they are what make the man normal and putting them in peril will make Castle anything but normal. During his little plan to disappear, through framing Castle for murder, he'd tried to show the novelist that there was something in Castle that could be just like him. That primal part that is only in a select few like himself and his disciples. Not that he really thinks that Castle is like him he just likes the idea of putting that doubt in the former playboy's mind. Of course it hadn't gone exactly to plan and that was down to the man's friends, his connections and his family. Especially his appealing but straight laced wife. So going after those moronic detectives, the ME, his mother, daughter or wife will give Castle more than ample motivation to be at his best during their contest. A contest that Castle is sure to lose.

Earlier this year he'd thought he'd lost his chance for a final game with Castle when the man had disappeared just before marrying Beckett. He'd been disconcerted and jealous that someone else had taken away his chance to play with the writer. Whoever did that went for a bit of an obvious play. One that he'd considered but he'd been busy with a hunt in Eastern Europe at the time. Plus it will be much more of a shock to the man if he pops back up in his life when he least expects it. When he feels, his safest, most secure and comfortable. He is going to give him another year to get settled into married life and then come out at him out of the blue. That would be the most fun but he'd almost had his fun spoiled by someone else. However somehow Castle had dragged himself back to Beckett and he didn't believe the 'amnesia' story for a minute. Just something to ask him when they met again because he's going to make sure to have time for a long conversation with the writer. It's just that Castle won't really appreciate how that conversation will end.

Yet while Castle is now available again to be a participant in his game the edge to the game has been taken away by some stupid stiffs in authority. That they have kicked Castle out and turned him into a private eye is nowhere near enough of a contest for the game he has planned. He snorts at the irony, looks like he'll have to do something to get Castle back with the NYPD if he still wants to have the game he has planned. Something that the writer and his cop wife are both sure to want. A grin rises on his lips as he thinks that the couple's reaction would be anything but pleased if they found out he was responsible for getting their partnership back. Oooh, that would be another nice little topic of discussion to have with the writer when he sees him again. Just how to bring it about?

His thoughts are interrupted by the familiar sound of his partner's footsteps entering the apartment. The familiar clack of her heels approaches and soon she is there coming towards him with a shopping bag in each hand. She gives him that wicked little grin of hers as she places the bags on the dining table.

"Got most of what we need. I'll just need to make a few more stops for the volume of acid we want. Don't want to throw up any red flags with a single bulk purchase," informs the recently blond haired Dr Kelly Nieman. He notices her focus on the material in from of him. "Latest package from home I see. What's new with our favourite couple? I loved those last photos of her latest hairstyle. Got to make sure to incorporate that in my next procedure."

He nods and focuses back on the report in front of him as he senses her move around the table to look at the material over his shoulder. When she is behind him he answers her question, "Yes, our favourite writer has gotten himself banished from the 12th precinct. He's no longer allowed to be Beckett's partner."

"Oh, that's a shame. Poor Detective Beckett must be miserable not to have her hunky husband by her side anymore," responds Nieman with a tone heavy with irony. "That's sure to be adding some worry lines to her beautiful face. Something else I'll have to take care of when we meet again."

He feels her move from behind him and looks up from the material in front of him as she walks away towards the bedroom. As she disappears into the room he ponders his partner. I think our little partnership is nearing its end. It had been appealing to find someone of the opposite sex that had the same drive, same desires as him but it was never going to last. He'll admit to himself that he has appreciated the physical side of their partnership. She is an attractive woman and is a man that still has the same base desires on top of his other ones. It's just that while he has his disciples he likes to hunt alone and having her by his side is starting to take some of the fun out of it. As well, with his nature, she's a woman and in his mind women will always be prey.

It's almost time to implement the plan to leave her behind to take the fall, posthumously of course, for one of his hunts. He's always had that as one of his contingencies in case, by some miracle, some local detective or agent got too close. If he could feel like an ordinary person he supposes he would feel guilty because she has been so useful in the past. However she is just another tool and tools are discarded when they outlive their usefulness. Then inspiration hits him. Maybe she can be of use for one last thing and help get Castle back with the NYPD.

Perhaps it's time for Dr Nieman to open up her practice in New York again. She'll have to make sure she operates in the 12th's jurisdiction and also involve Castle. Possibly she'll arrange for a third party to engage him as a PI in the case as well. If she leaves enough crumbs for him then the writer come PI should be able to show his usefulness to those idiots at the NYPD. Or maybe she can make her targets personal for the pair to ensure they are both involved. Maybe some of their friends or family. Either way Castle's and Beckett's prior experience with the good doctor should be enough for even an unimaginative organisation like the NYPD to see that they need to work together again to try and catch her. Whether they catch her or not means nothing to him but he'll have to make sure he has a plan in place in case she is taken alive. A plan to make sure that she doesn't talk, particularly about him and what he's been up to all this time.

Yes, this idea appeals to him more and more. It's also another opportunity to have some fun with the writer and the cop even if it is by proxy. Keeping them on edge, on their toes might be better for when he eventually gets around to them. Having them waiting for the next shoe to drop and then coming at them from a totally unexpected direction should be really entertaining.

It is then that the one of the subjects of his recent thoughts walks back into the room after having obviously changed out of her street clothes. He watches as she retrieves the shopping bags she left on the dining table and takes them towards the kitchen. The more he thinks of this idea the more enchanted he is by the possibilities. This could take care of so many birds with the one psychotic stone. Before she is out of his sight he stops her with a question.

"Kelly, how do feel about paying some old friends a visit?"

* * *

><p><em>AN : Didn't want to spend too much time in this character's head. This was another chapter I had in mind at the beginning of this ride. Just wanted to explore the idea that not all the people in Castle's corner are ones that we necessarily want to be or have motives that mean well for our favourite couple. Add to that the fact that Nieman is back this season and the idea went from there._

_Back from visiting family but off on a work trip tomorrow but I will keep getting the chapters out. As I've said before my goal is to have this finished before the hiatus ends so I've got a week left and still some characters to hear from. So definitely more to come._


	9. Ch 9 JIM

_A/N : So, at last, here is latest chapter which is Castle's father-in-law's reaction. _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters of Castle except those few that I created for this story._

* * *

><p>Ch. 9 Jim<p>

Jim Beckett sits at the table in the crowded courtroom waiting for the other side to arrive. Next to him sits one of the other associates from his firm, Janet Carlson, a raven haired tall, forty-five year old married mother of two. She'd been working in this case for about of a month but when he recently heard of some news relating to one the parties involved he had to offer his assistance.

A civil case like this one isn't his usual area of expertise. Corporate law is what he generally handles but with this case he couldn't resist. He is lucky that he got on well enough with Janet so that she is more than happy for him to join her and help. After recent events with his family he is happy that this opportunity presented itself to contribute.

It was during one of their regular father-daughter lunches at their favourite diner that Katie had told him of the latest obstacle to be thrown up in front of her relationship with Rick. He'd been particularly dismayed to hear her tell him of Rick's ejection from the 12th and especially of his inability to remain working as her partner. Over recent years he'd been comforted that Rick was Katie's partner and that he was there, at her side, doing everything he could to protect her from the perils of her dangerous job as a homicide detective. He'd seen it himself on that terrible day of that funeral as Rick had tried to save her from the bullet that had almost taken her from him.

He'd really come to trust the writer when it came to his daughter even after his inexplicable disappearance earlier this year. All he had to do was see how Katie had been so driven to find the man during that time to know what Rick means to her. He'd even played his own part in getting the couple together. Sometimes, with a still present twinge of guilt, being a little unfair by pushing his own fears onto Rick's shoulders as he thinks of the time he first met the man. When he'd turned up at the man's home out of the blue to try and get him to convince Katie to pull back from her crusade to find Joanna's killer. But he'd seen how Katie had changed almost from the moment Rick started shadowing her and he had had known then how much Rick meant to her and that he had the best chance to stop her. All because he'd seen that change Rick had brought about in her and it was a good change A change that had made him do what he could to bring the couple together and encourage that change.

It had taken a couple of years from that first case they had together for Katie's descriptions of Rick to change from annoyance and exasperation but gradually to affection and ultimately love. During that time he'd also seen the transition in Katie's personality and been gratified. From her closed off, won't risk her heart persona that she'd built after Joanna's murder to the much more happy and carefree person he saw now. So he was damn sure that nothing was going to jeopardize the person that Katie is now and the relationship that made her so.

On top of that he is also motivated by his ever present guilt as far as Katie in concerned. Rationally he knows he shouldn't but he can't but help the guilt he feels about how he wasn't there, wasn't what a father should be, for Katie when Joanna was killed. It his everlasting shame that he let his weakness take control of him as he succumbed to his grief at the loss of his love and abandoned his daughter to her own shattered emotions as he tried to drown himself in alcohol. So he wasn't going to flinch to take this opportunity to make up for his failure, even if it by a very slight amount, by doing what he can to help Katie and Rick.

Jim is annoyed that politics is the reason for Rick's banishment. Politics and the ambitions and personal vendetta of one man. The man whose presence is announced by the commotion now being caused at the double entrance doors of the courtroom. He turns his head to look behind him as a group of people enter the courtroom.

DA Harold Harrison is walking in next to his lawyer and two other subordinate members of his legal team. Behind them a gaggle of the press is being held out of the room by two bailiffs. The ruffled DA strides quickly towards the other table at the front of the courtroom obviously keen to get away from the press and as quickly as possible. After a phone call from Katie a week ago he'd learned of the corrupt nature of the DA's involvement in Rick's dismissal. The reports in the press that had soon followed had repeated everything that Katie had told him. Each time he thought of it he became angry because it all came back to the scum that took his beloved Joanna away from him and almost took his darling Katie as well. That bastard Bracken.

Again because he is a corporate lawyer and because he isn't much of a political animal he's barely met the DA before. At most he's exchanged polite greetings with him at a couple of bar association events. Now, as his eyes follow the DA as he takes his seat at the other table, he feels his eyes boring into the man. He is sick of the evil of the man that killed his wife and how it keeps plaguing his family. After Katie finally put Bracken away he had hoped it was over. But no, idiots like this sleazy DA just can't let it go and let his Katie find the happiness she deserves. So here he is doing what he can to stand for his daughter and her husband and give the DA and any other 'friends' of Bracken that may be out there a message. To leave his family alone.

When he'd heard months ago that Janet was running a lawsuit against the DA for a wrongly convicted man he'd been mildly interested at the time. After learning of Rick's dismissal he'd gone to Janet and offered his services. She'd been wary, at first, due to his mainly corporate law experience but she was also aware of how much of an effective litigator he was so she'd eventually agreed to let him assist.

He'd used his careful and analytical mind to go through all the documents related to the case again. It was then that he'd noticed a discrepancy in the documents supplied by the DA's office. A difference in the font of the numbering of a couple of pages had led him to look closer at some of the pages and he'd deduced that at least one page of evidence was missing or had been substituted. It had been cunningly done and it was not the fault of Janet or her team that they hadn't found the fact that a page was missing. It was just that he is particularly motivated in this case plus it looks like Rick's influence for checking for literary details has even rubbed off on him. A subpoena, signed by Rick's friend Judge Markaway, had then forced the DA to hand over all the documents relevant to the case. It was the missing page they had proved that the DA had knowingly ignored obvious evidence that Janet's client was not in the state at the time of the murder he was originally convicted of.

This part of the proceedings was really just a formality because the DA had already been forced to admit to the veracity of the document and of Janet's clients innocence. As a result the judge had already found in their client's favour and had taken a recess to contemplate the appropriate compensation required. Now he was here to watch the final act be delivered upon this soon to be ex public servant.

A tight grin forms on his lips as he thinks of the other things that have already and will soon befall the hapless DA since he decided to stick his nose in his family's business. Those press reports, denied at first but now growing in their number and volume, have virtually ended the DA's ambitions at running for mayor. In fact they are coming close to forcing him out of office completely. This case of suppression of evidence will ensure that the calls for the DA's resignation will definitely come to pass. Then there are the more personal things that have been and will be done to the man. He doesn't know when he'd previously laughed so hard than when Alexis had called him and told him of what Katie's friend, Dr Parrish, had done to the DA when he visited the OCME. In the same phone call she'd also told him of a plan Martha has but before he could contemplate these upcoming pleasantries his thoughts are interrupted by the arrival of the judge.

Everyone in the courtroom rises to their feet at the call of the bailiff and then they resume their seats at the subsequent call from the judge. Jim knew Judge Douglas and also knew he was a friend of Judge Markaway. While he knew that the judge would be nothing if not impartial he also knew through the legal grape vine that several judges have been less than happy with some of the cases that the DA have put before them and the way they were run. He's managed to put quite a few noses out of joint on the bench and so there was no love lost with certain members of the legal establishment regarding the DA. It was yet another reason why he is anticipating this pronouncement as he is sure that the DA's history is about to come back to bite him.

Judge Douglas looks down at the notes that he has brought with him, looks up at both of the sets of lawyers in front of him and at those they are representing before speaking in a clear measured tone, "In the matter of Leroy Carrington versus the Office of the District Attorney for the City of New York, as previously recorded I have found that an egregious miscarriage of justice has occurred in regards the prosecution of Mr Carrington.

Due to the actions of the District Attorney and innocent man was convicted of a crime he did not commit and served a period of time in prison that was wholly unnecessary and unjust."

Jim glances at the young tattooed man sitting on the other side of Janet as the judge addresses their client directly, "Mr Carrington I know that any apology from me on behalf of the legal system would be totally inadequate however you do have this legal professional's apology for the injustice that has been done to you. The legal system is designed to protect innocent citizens and in this case the system failed you sir and for that I apologize."

The judge then turns his gaze to DA Harrison who noticeably squirms under the scrutiny. Jim feels a growing sense of satisfaction of the words of the judge as he continues, addressing the DA, "Of course the person responsible for this injustice owes you so much more than an apology. That is not to say you will not get one. I hereby direct District Attorney Harrison to offer an unequivocal apology to Mr Carrington in person, in public, in writing and in the media for the injustice done to him, his reputation and his family. Also, as some small compensation for the the emotional distress and damage to his reprutation not to mention loss of income due to his incarceration I hear-by award the amount of fifty million dollars in compensation to Mr Carrington.

Finally District Attorney Harrison I find that your actions in this matter have been wholly inappropriate and dishonest. I am recommending that this matter be passed to the bar association so that you will receive the appropriate sanction for your actions. I will also be recommending to the mayor that you be immediately dismissed from your position as District Attorney for the City of New York. Mr Harrison you have brought yourself and the whole legal profession into disrepute through your actions. You will be lucky not to be taking Mr Carrington's place in prison. That is all."

With those words still resonating in the courtroom the judge rises and the bailiff calls for everyone there to do likewise as the judge leaves the bench. The moment after the judge disappears into his chambers a burst of noise erupts in the courtroom as their clients friends and family start clapping, cheering and slapping Carrington on the back. Several come up to Jim and Janet to shake their hands.

As Jim receives the effusive thanks of their client's mother he looks over at the soon to be former DA as, with shoulders slumped, he turns to leave the room. He watches as Harrison receives shrugs from his legal team that plainly say 'What we could we do'. Then as Harrison turns to go Jim catches his eye. He remembers back to when he first joined Janet in the courtroom and the look of recognition that had crossed Harrison's face then. Recognition and disdain at the sight of the father of the woman whose husband he had so recently wronged sitting at the opposing legal team's table. Now he sees humiliation and anger at the wreck of his legal career and probable future imprisonment. Jim holds his eyes with a blank expression to indicate that the man was not worth any further thought or consideration. Before turning away from the man Jim just inclines his head in a slight nod so to say without words 'That's what you get for messing with a Beckett and their family'.

Jim turns to Janet who shakes his hand as well and thanks him for finding the evidence that broke the case for them. Modest as always he waves away her thanks saying to her that he was just happy to help. Of course it was not just their client he was helping. How ironic, he thinks, just like his former boss Lou Karnacki, Harrison is going to loose his job and most likely his freedom over withholding evidence. He also supposes that just like that similarly disgraced former DA that Harrison must have thought that by prosecuting this seemingly easy case that he was demonstrating his status as a tough on crime DA. Furthering his run for mayor. That ambition now destroyed by his dishonesty. Now with Harrison definitely on his way out perhaps Rick can give up his foray as a PI and rejoin Katie as her partner.

With a his continuing satisfied feeling at having being able to help his family he fished his cell phone out of his suit coat pocket. He selects a contact, presses the call button and once his call is picked up after a few rings he announces into the phone in a very pleased tone, "Hey Katie-bug. I've got some good news."

* * *

><p><em>AN : Well who would of thought that Jim would be the one to get the DA? We're not finished with the DA yet. We have Martha's contribution yet to come. Many thanks again to everyone that has stuck with this story._


	10. Ch 10 MARTHA

_A/N : Here is a well known diva's reaction and response. The only excuse I have for the lateness of this chapter is life._

_Disclaimer : Writing Castle is not something I get paid for it is just something I enjoy and is not intended to take anything away from those that are paid to do so._

* * *

><p>Ch. 10 Martha<p>

Martha Rodgers, dressed in an elegant if typically multicoloured ballgown, surveys the ballroom with anticipation. It is really a magical night and will also hopefully be a satisfying one. The night is the annual benefit dinner for the major breast cancer charity in the country and the main ballroom of The Plaza is packed with the rich, powerful and beautiful people of New York.

Martha has been heavily involved with the organization of the event and not only because she is one of the patrons of the charity. She'd been hugely flattered and surprised when the CEO of the charity, Marie Kelly, asked that the main entertainment for the event be a performance of a scene of Martha's latest blockbuster play. The same play the audition for which she'd agonized over and which now is taking Broadway by storm. There is even talk of Tony nominations and her heart skips a beat at that thrilling prospect.

Ooh, she hopes hunky Hugh is hosting them this year. She loves Neil dearly and has known him since he did that darling little medical show when he was a teenager but she would really like to meet the gorgeous Aussie and offer him some 'personal' acting advice. Dragging her thoughts from the tall, dark and handsome actor she returns her attention to the room.

Everyone who is anyone is here. Well, not quite everyone. Richard and Katherine weren't and she's slightly disappointed at that but she understands. They'd fully intended too but then Katherine had caught a tough case and while Richard still wasn't permitted to work directly with his wife on the case he had somehow been able to get involved with the investigation as a private eye. Both Richard and Katherine had been very apologetic at having been to busy to attend and Richard had sent a large cheque for a donation so she was not overly upset at their absence. She just wanted them to be here and not just for thier support but also to show off her handsome son and his beautiful wife to the New York elite.

Then there is the other reason she would have preferred the couple to be here as her gaze falls on a certain disgraced soon to be ex District Attorney sitting at his dinner table next to the tall blond woman that is his wife. The stupid man doesn't know what's about to hit him and she just wishes Richard and Katherine could be here to see it. She's glad that the man decided to turn up or rather that his wife refused to allow the man's abrupt fall from grace stop them from attending one of the highlights of the New York social calender.

A grin quirks up at the things that have happened to the man recently after he decided to interfere with her family and it's not over yet. Yes, the friends and family of Richard have certainly taught the DA quite a lesson. From the heartwarming support shown by Richards's colleagues in the NYPD organized by charming Detective Ryan. To the revealing and surprising newspaper articles that some still unknown friends arranged to reveal the perfidy of the despicable DA as well as the extent and success of Richard's work with Katherine. To the hilarious if disgusting thing that the lovely Dr Parish did to him and then to the truly fitting thing that Jim Beckett did only a couple of days ago. Now, thanks to Jim, the man's career is ruined just as he deserved for meddling with Richard and Katherine's lives.

Like everyone she'd been outraged at the treatment of her son when Alexis had told her of his expulsion from the 12th precinct and as a result his inability to work as Katherine's partner anymore. She'd been a little hungover when she'd returned to the loft that morning but was soon sobered up by the shocking news that her granddaughter had imparted to her over her required morning Bloody Mary. Alexis had been understandably upset but had also been very focused on doing what she could to help get Richard back working by Katherine's side. At the time, her state on mind, after the night before had not allowed her to do more than agree to the suggestions of her genius granddaughter to contact Detective Ryan and Dr Parish. However after catching up on some beauty sleep she'd been able to think more on what she could do. It had taken some thought but she'd remembered tonight's event and then the possibilities for revenge just leaped to mind.

While she's always had some close held misgivings at the peril her son puts himself in while following Katherine around she is also proud of the man he has become in the last six and a half years. Ever since that book launch party all those years ago, when her beautiful daughter-in-law to be flashed her badge at him, her son has become a better man. A more serious, dedicated and focused man. Not only had he'd gotten over his writer's block at the time and found in Katherine a whole new inspiration but he'd also become surprisingly fulfilled with the work of finding murderers at his future wife's side. Admitted it hadn't been an easy road for them to get where they are now but the fact that he'd been prepared to strive for all that time to be more for Katherine had shown her how much the Detective means to him.

She shakes her head as she thinks of all the talks that they had during that time as her son struggled with his feelings for Katherine. That he was having those struggles at all shows her the depth of his feelings for the woman. She loves her son of course but she had despaired at his playboy antics after his divorce from Gina. She'd almost resigned herself to him being a life long bachelor until the wonderful creature that is Katherine Beckett strode into his life in her four inch heels. The fact that she had to keep prompting him to just kiss the girl and that he didn't for so long showed her how important Katherine is to him. He'd never before been a man that was afraid to show a woman how he felt or go after a woman he wanted but the fact he took his time with the Detective proved he was serious about her.

Then there is Katherine herself. The moment she met her Martha could see what her son saw in the Detective. She was smart, beautiful, strong and committed. She also could see only as a mother could that the woman was hurt and had closed off her emotions to protect her heart from some pain in her past. Once Richard found out about the source of that pain, the loss of her mother, so had she and she understood how Katherine could be the way she was because of that. Martha was forever grateful that Richard's lack of a father hadn't effected his personalty in such a manner. Not that it didn't effect him just differently. She'd seen it in his drive to be accepted and liked by everyone as an obvious attempt to fill the lack of a father figure's presence to give him those things instead. So when she'd seen the change her son was having in Katherine as well, getting her to be more open and happy, she'd done what she could to help her son and Katherine. Right from that time she lent her that necklace on their first 'date' at that charity event where they were supposed to be looking for some murderous robbers she'd played her part. Just like any good actress but also like any mother would.

Katherine had proved herself to Martha as well. With all the times she had kept her son safe from the trouble he always seemed to get himself into. Not to mention that heartrending two months of his disappearance. Any doubts she may of held over Katherine's feelings for Richard were totally removed during that time. The drive to find him, the despair at his loss and the plain, honest love for Richard she saw in Katherine during that time proved that she was the woman for her son.

So when he'd returned and then he and Katherine had gradually found each other again so that they could get married she'd been overjoyed. She'd been so pleased with that charming little ceremony in the Hamptons and the happiness that exuded from the couple since then. Everything had been looking like it was going right for once. Her acting career is back to where she always thought it should be, her granddaughter is her usual bright, intelligent self, is her son is happy with his new wife and perhaps she could start looking forward to being a grandmother to brand new little boy or girl. Therefore she was more than an little frustrated when she learned of Richard's banishment from the 12th and the hiccup such an event would have in his and Katherine's relationship. The fact that the District Attorney was behind his dismissal and that his motives were so despicable ensured that as a mother she would do what she could to support her son.

She also needed Richard to be Katherine's partner again. Needed him to give up his silly idea of being a private eye. Seriously I sometimes think he tries too hard to to make his literary world to much like the real one. If basing all those books on Katherine weren't enough now he's trying to be like Derrick Storm. At least it's on a more basic level and he's not trying to be a spy as well. God help us if his father shows up again and gets him involved in some of his shenanigans because then he will really think he's Storm. No, at least when he is with Katherine he is protected and acts a little more responsible if for no other reason as he feels he needs to protect his wife as well. Getting them back together as crime fighting partners is really the best for them and for everyone if those articles about Richard's exploits at the 12th are to be believed.

The plan she has for tonight had been intended to be one of the efforts to get Richard back with the NYPD and to put that infuriating DA in his place but it looks like others had already succeeded with that before this was required. With the DA definitely on his way out hopefully Richard will be allowed back sooner rather than later. So while tonight wouldn't add to the efforts to get Richard back at the 12th it will give her some satisfaction at watching that sniveling DA squirm.

At that moment Mayor Bob Wheldon walked past with his wife on his arm and with a smile half bowed to her, "Pleasure to see you again, Martha."

"That's Ms Rodgers to you MISTER Mayor," she sniffs at the man and pointedly looks away from him offering him neither a smile or more than a basic acknowledgment of his presence as he leads his wife away in embarrassment. She is greatly disappointed with the man.

Some friend of Richard he proved to be. No, as far as she is concerned he is dead to her. The only way he can get even a small way back into her good books is if he does the right thing. Get rid of the DA and let Richard go back to being Katherine's partner. She'll let him stew in his embarrassment for a bit and then she'll be sure to corner him later to let him know exactly what is expected of him as a supposed friend of Richard. After some more preparation at he hands of Alexis first.

She turns her attention back to the table where DA Harold Harrison and his wife are sitting alone. They had turned up early in a vain attempt to avoid any media attention. A vain hope indeed given all the camera flashes and shouted questions that had announced the arrival of the couple. As a result they were yet to be joined by their table mates. Ah, there is her gorgeous granddaughter in that stunning, blue ballgown giving her the signal from the front door that the first of their special guests is arriving.

From her vantage point near the head table she watches that close friend of the police commissioner and real-estate developer Aaron Stokes and his lovely daughter, Emma, take their seats next to Harrison and his wife. A moment later the heiress Joanne Delgado and her charming fiance take their seats at the same table. Next she watches as they are joined by the formidable presence of the fashion diva Matilda King. She is then followed by the handsome re-married couple that is Jeremy Preswick and his wife Emma. Finally to round out the table the media juggernaut that is Kay Cappuccio takes her seat, the ever present dog, Lolita, under her arm.

Martha smiles openly now as she watches as everyone gets settled into their seats around Harrison. Time to start the second show for the evening, she thinks, as she glides over to the table to make introductions. Once she arrives, standing at the shoulder of Harrison she places a bejeweled hand on his shoulder using all her formidable acting talent not to shiver with distaste at the contact.

"My dear District Attorney Harrison. It is so good to see you and your lovely wife here at our little event regardless of the scurrilous things they are saying about you in the press these days," she says to him with barely disguised glee at the look of discomfort that her words cause to cross the man's face as he flinches and looks back up at her. As he also looks at her without recognition she decides to let him know who exactly he is dealing with.

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Martha Rodgers, one of the patrons of the charity and star of the entertainment tonight. I despair for my career if a distinguished gentleman like yourself hasn't heard of me," she informs the man with a heavy dose of irony.

The man's blond, heavily made-up wife breaks in at that moment, "Aren't you the mother of the novelist, Richard Castle?"

Martha gives them a Cheshire cat grin as she nods, "Why yes indeed Richard is my son and I believe your husband here knows him and his lovely wife Detective Katherine Beckett of the NYPD very well. Don't you Mr Harrison?"

Finally a look of recognition and anger now becomes evident on Harrison's face but before he can say a word Martha indicates to the rest of the table and starts the rest of the introductions, "In fact everyone here at the table knows my son Richard and his wife Katherine." She proceeds to wave her hand towards each person at the table as she mentions them.

"Sitting next to you is Mr Aaron Stokes and his lovely daughter Emma. I understand my son was instrumental in bringing the two of them together as they weren't known to each other. Also, Emma here is what some might call a mega-fan of my son's books."

"Then there is the beautiful Ms Joanne Delgado. My son and his wife were able to bring to justice the monsters that killed her mother. I'm so sorry for your loss dear."

"Over there is Ms Matilda King one of the leading lights of the New York fashion scene and Editor-in-Chief of Modern Fashion magazine. Ms King is a long time acquaintance of my daughter-in-law and both she and my son helped Ms King by revealing a murderer and traitorous employee in her magazine."

"The charming couple there are Mr Jeremy Preswick and his delightful wife Emma. My son and his wife were able to help Mr Preswick when he became the victim of an attempted murder and I'm also not exaggerating in saying that they were instrumental in bringing the lovely couple back together."

"And finally I think you will all recognize Ms Kay Cappuccio and her darling companion Lolita. Richard and Katherine were of a particular service to Ms Cappuccio, exposing her boyfriend at the time as a murderer and a drug smuggler while also putting to an end a nasty piece of media stalking."

Martha pauses as she now looks at all the people around the table she's just mentioned, "So everyone here has their own particular reasons to be thankful to my son and daughter-in-law. Everyone, I think you are all aware that this is District Attorney Harold Harrison, or is that former District Attorney after dear Katherine's father Jim Beckett's recent efforts. Mr Harrison here is the person responsible for my son's recent inability to work as Detective Beckett's partner. A state of affairs I think you all understand that both my son and his wife find intolerable. I'm sure you all have more than a few things to say to Mr Harrison about that."

As Harrison is graced with a host of glares from those around the table Martha leans in to whisper into his ear, "Don't think about trying to leave before the night is over Mr Harrison. The amount of media outside has increased ten fold since you arrived and I sincerely doubt you'll be able to get past them without comment and security has been instructed not to let anyone leave by any other exit. Do enjoy your night and think of Richard as you do."

With a departing wave to the occupants of the table Martha breezes away towards her granddaughter who is standing off to the side observing everything. Upon reaching the exquisitely dressed, redheaded who next to Richard is the pride of her life, she raises her hand and is greeted with a high five.

"So Grams, do you think he'll enjoy tonight's entertainment?" asks Alexis with undisguised glee.

"Oh, if nothing else I'm sure he'll find it memorable. If hell is a dinner party with your enemies then one with friends of people you have wronged is sure to be just as hellish,' she replies equally gleefully.

She watches as the face of Harrison becomes increasingly red as his table mates start commenting on his recent activities. It really was too easy. Everyone except Mr Preswick and his wife already had tickets to the event and after Alexis contacted them and told them of the circumstances they were more than happy to accept their complimentary tickets. A brief word with the the event coordinator was all that was required to ensure that the rest were all seated at the required table.

Again pleased that she has been able to gain some satisfaction against a man that has so wronged her family she links an arm with her granddaughter and guides her towards the head table. She leans in conspiratorially to whisper, "So I've already started laying the ground work with Bob are you ready for your performance my dear?"

"Oh don't worry Grams. No acting will be required when I have my 'chat' with the Mayor. Then he'll be more than ready for you to swoop in and save him," likewise whispers Alexis in response.

"Yes and then he'll be nicely guilt ridden and therefore receptive to my suggestions. Come on kiddo. It's showtime."

With that Martha disengages her arm from Alexis, stops and watches as she strides purposefully towards the unsuspecting man sitting at the head table. Oh Richard, she thinks, you'll be back at the 12th before you know it.

* * *

><p><em>AN : I mentioned that I would finish this story before the end of the hiatus tomorrow night but that's not going to happen. There is one more chapter to go, just an epilogue really, but I will not have a chance to upload it before 7x11 airs. I'm looking forward to the episode and am prepared to see where the writers and producers are taking the show. I still don't see Castle being a PI lasting more than a few episodes. Surely it can't be credible that he just happens to insinuate himself into every case that Beckett and the boys catch._

_Thanks again to all that are reading._


	11. Ch 11 EVERYONE PT1

_A/N : Here, at last, is the final chapter, well the first part of it anyway. As the title suggests we are going to hear from everyone that we visited during this story in the next two chapters. I had originally envisaged this to be just one chapter but it got away from me a bit and was taking me too long to finish so I've split it up and decided to get this out now. The second part will be up very soon, maybe even today. Also there are some spoilers for 7x11 Castle PI if you haven't seen it yet. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer : Castle is the property of Andrew W Marlowe, David Amann, ABC and the rest of the writers in the Castle writers' room. This story only came from my overactive imagination._

* * *

><p>Ch. 11 Everyone (Part.1)<p>

Martha groans and lifts the sleep mask from her eyes. Maybe I'm really getting too old to party like that, she thinks. Huh! Who is she kidding? She's not old she'd just well-seasoned and her seasoning tells her that this little discomfort, that is in no way a hangover, will be gone the moment she gets up and has her morning Bloody Mary.

With limbs that are in no way aching she throws back the covers and swings her legs over the edge of her bed. Sitting there in her brightly and multi-coloured silk pyjamas she looks at the clock on the wall and observes that it is 11:30am. Hmm, not bad after a night like last night and what a pleasing night it was.

Not only was the charity event a smashing success, with the performance of the scene from her play making the night but she'd been able to direct some other little scenes that proved just as successful. With a laugh she remembers the atmosphere that hung around the table where that despicable soon to be former DA had been sitting at every time she had passed by or looked over at the table. The man's face had become redder and redder as she watched every other person around that table bend his ear. From the snippets of conversation she heard from the table during the night the table's occupants had all made sure to tell the snivelling bureaucrat how much they owed her son, his wife and their professional partnership. They all clearly informed him how his actions in getting Richard banned from the precinct were not acceptable.

She'd been particularly happy when she just happened to pass by the table and she heard some of what that charming Mr Stokes had to say. He'd told Harrison that if he had any further political aspirations that he was going to find fundraising difficult after he let a few his friends, significant donors all, of Harrison's unreliability. She also had almost spat her champagne across the room when she spied Kay Cappuccio's darling little dog nipping at Harrison's leg at another point during the night. By the end of the evening the man and his wife had virtually sprinted from the room to escape the humiliation.

Then there was the other little performance she directed. The performance of her brilliant and beautiful granddaughter at the head table. After leading Alexis by the arm to the table she'd watched with pride and a hint of a tear in her eye as the dazzling young woman had stalked up to the mayor. She remembers every moment of the confrontation with satisfaction.

Mayor Weldon had looked up and smiled charmingly as he noticed Alexis' approach. The smile had soon fallen from his face as he saw the look of fury on the approaching redhead's face.

"H..H..Hi Alexis. Go…Good to see you," Weldon had stammered nervously and then winced in pain as Alexis had sat down next to him and poked him in his chest. Just in the same way that Martha had seen Katherine poke Richard from time to time.

Then Alexis had let the mayor have it, "Well it's not good to see you MISTER Mayor. What were you thinking letting a self-serving fool like Harrison kick my Dad out of the 12th? Have you seen all those reports about his links to William Bracken? He obviously did it for his own devious reasons. Now he's been shown to be corrupt and not beyond hiding evidence and yet my Dad is stuck being a private investigator and not where he's supposed to be. At Detective Beckett's side solving murders and helping to protect the people of this city. A city whose interests you are meant to serve. He's supposed to be your friend and yet you let that clown treat him like he's a criminal and not the only person that defended you when you were accused of murder. How can you even still call yourself my Dad's friend after you abandoned him so readily?"

The man had been forced to lean further and further back into his seat as Alexis had pushed her face into his with the vehemence of her attack. He'd held up his hands as he tried to placate the young force of nature in front of him as he responded, "Calm down, Alexis. Look I'm sorry about what happened to Rick but my hands were tied at the time." He had continued quickly as Alexis had opened her mouth to continue her tirade. "But I assure you that the revelations of DA Harrison's past associations and his recent professional conduct will lead to him losing his position. Once that happens I'll have a word with the Police Commissioner and between us we will come up with a reason to reinstate your Dad as a consultant at the 12th."

"And how long is that going to take?" pushed Alexis. Not letting him of the hook.

"Ahh, well these things take time. Rest assured that the moment I can I will get Rick back at the 12th at his wife's side. In the meantime if he continues to show his ability to solve murders, which I understand he is doing even as a PI, then it will make it all that more easy to get him back," the mayor had tried to smile reassuringly at Alexis at that but was only marginally successful given the glare she levelled at him.

"Well he better and sooner rather than later otherwise we'll be having another one of these talks. That's not to mention to members of the NYPD, OCME and others that all will be less than fulsome in their support of your next election campaign," and with that parting shot Martha had watched Alexis rise and sweep away with a grace that she's surely gotten from herself. Martha had almost clapped in glee at her granddaughter's performance even though there really hadn't been any acting involved.

Finishing her reminisces from the night before Martha rises from her bed and makes her way over to the matching brightly coloured silk robe hanging on the back of her bedroom door. As she dons the robe she wonders how long it will take for Richard stop this silly distraction at being a PI and go back to where he belongs, as Katherine's partner.

She shakes her head at that thought. Who would have thought that after all these years she would think that her ridiculous, charming and fun-loving son would find his place, the place where it would seem he is meant to be. Solving real murders instead of just making them up on the page. After last night and the efforts of others both known and unknown she takes comfort in the thought that he will soon be back in that place where he belongs.

* * *

><p>Jim takes a sip of his coffee as he watches his daughter's receding back as she makes her way out the diner's door. He smiles as he sets his mug down on the table as he thinks back on the lunch he just had with Katie before her cell phone rang, calling her to a crime scene.<p>

It's good to see her happy again after she had been so frustrated at Rick's banishment. With satisfaction he looks down at the headline on the newspaper on the bench seat next to him. Before Katie had joined him he'd been reading the article on the front page that was under the headline "DA RESIGNS".

He knew that the news of the departure of DA Harold Harrison was one of the reasons that Katie was so happy. That because as a result Rick was now a step closer at coming back as her partner and that is also a relief to him. He is relieved that it looks like Rick will soon be back looking after his daughter more directly while she works her challenging and dangerous job.

Not that his banishment has stopped him from that completely working with Katie. He's not sure what to think of some of the looks on Katie's face as she recounted some of Rick's exploits as a PI. Though, from the blush in her cheeks as she mentioned some 'negotiations' that she and Rick undertook to share information during their first case with him as a PI, he has a rather uncomfortable idea about the reasons behind some of those looks.

In fact from some of the things that she had said it sounded that, after a rocky start, the couple had found their own unique yet different rhythm again. That, after some misgivings, Katie had learned how to deal with Rick's decision to be a PI and to use that to still insert himself into her cases. She said that she knew he was doing it to still be with her professionally and that she appreciated it but it was still hard. She'd told him that she could sense that Rick was still unhappy with not being with her and the boys at the precinct and that she felt for him. That was why, she told him, that she's been encouraging of Rick in his efforts as a PI. That and another cryptic comment of hers saying that it had added another 'interesting' dynamic to their relationship.

All that aside she had still expressed her happiness because it seems that Rick's temporary career as a PI is looking like it is just that, temporary, and that all the recent efforts will soon have him back as her partner. As she is happy so is he and also glad that he played some part in bringing her that happiness. He takes another sip of his coffee and thinks, soon she'll be even happier when Rick is back where he belongs and where so many, including himself, want him to be.

* * *

><p>3XK sits in the pub with the same pint of beer in front of him that has been there for the last hour. He's taken sips repeatedly to give the impression that he is drinking but the level of the liquid inside barely moves. He's hunting, as usual, and he's watching. Watching the blond woman in the red overcoat that is his current prey. He's almost ready. Just another couple of days and then they will meet. It's just as well. He has to leave the country soon.<p>

Yesterday he'd received a message from Kelly Nieman saying she'd arrived back in New York and was ready to start her game. She'd mentioned that she'd been looking forward to reconnecting with Castle and Beckett again and he knew that feeling very well. So well in fact that he's rethought his plan. The plan for Nieman to pave the way for him to catch-up with the crime fighting duo at a later date. For her to perhaps target those close to the couple to put them off balance.

Almost from the moment she left he started rethinking the idea. He really wanted to go back to New York and have that confrontation with Castle that he's been so looking forward to. As he was nothing if decisive he decided to bring forward his plan for his next and perhaps final meeting with the mystery writer.

He's made the necessary travel plans and sent a message to Nieman instructing her to hold off before starting her game. Once he's completed the current hunt of the woman in the red coat he will hit the road and soon the game will start again with Castle. Hopefully Castle be back working directly with the NYPD to make the game more challenging. If he isn't it will just be something to torture the writer about. That if he was still Beckett's partner he might have been able to stop what will soon happen.

Either way the game will be fun and it's a game that Castle will be sure to remember, if he survives it.

* * *

><p>Lanie is looking down the microscope at a blood sample and is vainly trying to tune out the whining complaints of Sidney Perlmutter as he paces behind her. The man just won't shut up about Castle still managing to investigate murders even when not an official consultant with the NYPD. Of course the reason for his negative attitude, apart from his usual disdain for her best friend's husband, is because Castle was able to read Perlmutter's notes on a victim right under his nose and he wasn't able to stop him.<p>

She'd heard him crowing several times, after Castle's dismissal, over the fact that he wouldn't have to deal with an annoying amateur like Castle anymore. Now all she hears is complaining. Almost more complaining than when Castle was Kate's partner. Of course she'd had a good laugh when she'd heard of the little dance that Castle and Perlmutter had around this very lab as Castle 'acquired' information from Perlmutter's notes.

Luckily for Castle he didn't try something like that with her because while the man is a fool at times he isn't stupid. He knows if he tried something similar with her it was a sure to lead to a smack up the side of his head. She had caught him snooping around one of her cases once but one look from her and he'd scurried away with a suitably chastised look on his face.

Not that she didn't want to help him because from her talks with Kate she could tell her friend missed her husband at her side. Kate had told her that while she'd been conflicted at first she'd started to appreciate his efforts as a PI. That Kate was starting to think that if he couldn't work as her partner then at least as a PI he could still work with her occasionally. Not that it now seemed to be a state of affairs that is going to last for too much longer.

It was also after a particularly liquid girl's night that Kate had inadvertently revealed how Castle's new career had added some additional spice to their relationship. Not that the pair needed anymore spice from what she knew from some similar revelations over multiple bottles of wine in the past.

"I can't understand how an obviously intelligent woman like Detective Beckett could have married a buffoon like Castle. It just goes to show there is no accounting for taste," drones on Perlmutter behind her.

"MmmHmm, I suppose so," she responds automatically. She learned long ago just to let Perlmutter to rant on and once he's said enough he'd leave. Though if he insults her best friend again he might soon learn to regret complaining to her.

"Yes well, I've got some paperwork to complete so I'll leave you to it," and with that the acerbic ME leaves the lab.

Lanie heaves a sigh of relief at the man's exit. She wonders if he'd notice if she put ear plugs in every time he came to see her to give one of his Castle inspired tirades? Probably not. Then again maybe if he did he might get so insulted that he would stop coming to her to complain. A small smile graces her lips at the bliss such silence would be.

She leans back from the microscope and rubs her eyes. She'd been staring at that sample too long in a way to keep from engaging with Perlmutter directly. Her gaze falls on the trash can next to one of the other benches in the lab and the smile on her lips increases at the memory it brings. One of a certain disgraced DA's fat ass in the air as his breakfast paints the inside of the can. That was a good day's work.

Now that fatuous man is gone and it should only be a matter of time before she sees her favourite couple striding towards her, coffees in hand, as she crouches over a body at a crime scene somewhere. She knows that this PI thing won't last for Castle because while they've always had breaks in their partnership those two will always end up together. Come what may.

* * *

><p>Ann just manages to dodge out of the way of the fist aimed at her body and immediately counters with a sweep of her leg at her opponent's who similarly jumps to avoid being struck. Sweat trickles down Ann's forehead and she risks a quick swipe with her hand to stop it from getting into her eyes and obscuring her vision. Something you so do not want in a fight.<p>

Of course her opponent is quick to capitalize on any distraction and Ann finds herself backing away quickly as a flurry of blows and kicks are thrown at her body and legs. It takes all her army and personal hand to hand training to fend of the attack and soon there is a pause as her opponent pauses to regroup. Both of them are huffing with the exertion of the most recent attack on top of the almost half an hour battle.

Ann decides to play a mind game to see if she can distract her adversary. With a mocking tone she taunts, "What's the matter Beckett? I'm not tiring you out am I? Or does an old lady like you need to take a breather?"

She gets a glare from Beckett at the age jibe but then she watches a grin form on the detective's lips as the woman knows exactly what Ann is trying to do. She's quick with her own jibe, "Oh I'm fine Whittaker but are you sure you don't need to take a break? What's the matter are your kickass superhero skills no match for an 'experienced' fighter?"

The two of them, both with their hands and feet strapped, both similarly dressed in black Lycra tanks and leggings circle each other on the sparring mat in the precinct gym. Ann is gratified to see the playful gleam in Beckett's eye knowing that the playfulness she sees there is as a result of where the woman's personal life is at the moment.

Rumour around the precinct is that it is only a matter of time before Richard Castle is back as a consultant and that is sure to be a source of pleasing anticipation for Detective Beckett. Not that his dismissal as Beckett's partner had seemed to stop him from what Ann had observed. The number of times she had seen the writer around the precinct after his banishment had made it seem like nothing had changed. She should have known that Castle would have had his own plan to keep investigating murders with Beckett. Being a PI had just given him the legal reason to do so. Better than him donning a mask and a cape and following Beckett around from that shadows anyway. Like she probably would have done if she was in his place.

A grin forms on her lips at the ridiculous image of the hulking husband of her sparring partner in something like a Batman costume skulking around the night-time streets of New York. The two women continue their combat for a few more minutes before the session ends by mutual agreement after Beckett succeeds in pinning Ann to the mat. That makes the bout even between the two women and both have worked out the kinks in their muscles enough.

As they both towel themselves off at the side of the mat Ann asks with some self-interested curiosity, "So how's Castle going as a PI?"

She sees a familiar eye roll from Beckett as she replies, "Oh he's fine. More than that, he's pretty good as one actually. I still worry about him being out there solving crimes alone but it looks like that won't be the case for too much longer"

"So he'll be back as your partner soon?" presses Ann.

"Yeah it looks that way. Now that the DA is gone it looks like Castle just has to show how useful he is at solving cases to get reinstated. That's one of the reasons why I've not minded that most of his cases seemed to intersect with mine. Plus it lets me keep an eye on him. It's funny I still don't know who was behind those articles about the DA and Castle but whoever they were they really did us a favour."

Ann tries not to react to Beckett's words. Surely the detective doesn't suspect she and Paul were behind those articles does she? Before Ann can comment Beckett continues, "It's almost like someone, that both had access to the information that Ryan and Espo had here at the precinct and has or is close to someone with contacts at The Ledger, was behind those articles." Ann watches as Beckett pauses and gives her a look.

"Whoever that person is Castle and I would sure like to thank them," says Beckett not breaking eye contact with Ann.

"Well I'm sure seeing the both of you back as partners is thanks enough for whoever that person might be," responds Ann trying to maintain her poker face.

"UhhHhh, well we owe that person….Whoever that person might be," and with that Beckett turns and makes her way towards the change rooms calling over shoulder, "Thanks for the workout Whittaker."

"Yeah, anytime Beckett," responds Ann as the slim detective disappears into the change rooms.

Ann can't believe that Beckett had figured it out. Just goes to show why the woman is the best detective in the force, thinks Ann, and why I so want to be like her. At least it looks like hers and Paul's actions will soon have helped to do what they intended, to get Castle back at the 12th.

With some small disappointment she thinks that it also looks like Lone Vengeance won't need to come out of retirement after all. This time.

* * *

><p><em>AN : So there you go. Still a few characters to get back to in the second part. Won't be long just got the last two sections to write as I publish this part._

_On 7x11. I liked it except for a couple of niggles that you might notice me addressing in these last two chapters. Also I was happy to see because, according to David Amann, as Castle PI takes place two months after Bad Santa and that except for a slight timing issue this story isn't too AU from the show. Just there hasn't seemed to be quite as strong a reaction from everyone as there is in my story. _

_Thanks to one of my staunch cheerleaders for this story JAG__'ed Bones in the Casckett for their request to see the confrontation between Alexis and the Mayor and so the format for these last two chapters was born. I already had the idea for the last couple of sections to finish the story but once the idea of revisiting all the protagonist of this story got stuck in my head I had to write them out._

_Everyone Part 2 to come._


	12. Ch 12 EVERYONE PT 2

_A/N : Here is the second part of the last chapter and the end of this story. Everything ends and this story went much further than I initially anticipated. I really appreciate all the positive responses I've received for this story. It's the biggest reaction I've had some of my writing so far. There are a few time jumps in this part as not everything happens at the same time. Thanks again for reading._

_Disclaimer : I'm lazy, see the disclaimer at the start of Chapter 11. It still counts for this one._

* * *

><p>Ch. 12 Everyone (Part 2)<p>

The boys are busy. Ryan and Esposito are preparing their own special welcome for the eventual return of Richard Castle to the 12th. Ryan has a grin on his face as he quickly turns the chair next to Beckett's desk, otherwise known as Castle's chair, back over and carefully places it back in its spot. They have to be quick. Beckett has only gone to see Lanie for the autopsy report of their latest vic and would be back at any moment. As he moves back towards his desk he spies his partner returning from his own mission.

With a slightly nervous glance towards Gates' office Esposito leans into him to whisper as they meet at their desks, "So is it in place?"

"Yeah, that little gift from my friend in Bomb Disposal is under his chair," Ryan pauses as he picks up a little black box from his desk. "The day Castle is back for real and takes his seat for the first time I push this and boom. A nice flash, a bit of noise and some smoke will let him know he's been missed. How about you did you talk to LT?"

"Yep, he's on board. When it's official Castle is back the night before he'll help me move his coffee machine down to the store room in the basement so when he comes in he'll think it was thrown out just like he was. The look on his face will be priceless," says Esposito with a malicious glee. Esposito glances over at Gates' office again to ensure the Captain is still occupied and continues, "Once Beckett gets back I'll go down to the garage, get into her Charger and work loose a spring in the passenger seat just like we did in her old Crown Vic. I still can't believe that Castle didn't figure it out that we did that to her old car."

Ryan thinks back with satisfaction at the number of times they heard the author complain about the errant spring in his wife's previous cruiser. At the time is was their way of messing with the writer just as these plans were too. Not in any way to be cruel or because they disliked him but because rather the opposite. This type of hazing was their way to show the man that they considered him one of them and in this particular case that they missed him.

The plan is that after letting him see the missing coffee machine and experiencing his exploding chair they'd wait until he got that particular hangdog look on his face that he would get. Then when Castle inevitably disappears to the coffee shop around the corner from the precinct to feed Beckett's addiction they would retrieve the coffee machine, fix balloons to his chair and set up streamers, balloons and the banner saying "Welcome Back Writer-Boy" in the break room, right over the miraculously returned machine. That sight will be sure to wipe the hangdog look from Castle's face and show him that they were all happy to see him back.

"Yo bro, do you want me to talk to the guys in the K9 unit see if they can arrange for one of the dogs to take a bite out of his pants just like happened when he thought he was cursed?" asks Javi with a little too much enthusiasm.

Ryan considers his partner and thinks again that his attitude towards Castle still isn't right. All thorough Castle's suspension Javi had been a bit too quick to follow the line of not letting Castle be involved in their investigations. Just as he had right after Castle was kicked out Ryan had tried to call his partner out on it. The guilt he was able to make Javi feel allowed him to rope him into the subtle plan he came up during that first case as Castle as a PI.

They'd both seen how uncertain and conflicted Beckett had been at the start of that case. While their ribbing of her over the possibility of Castle solving the case before them was partly just them messing with her it was also a devious way of actually getting Castle involved in the case and getting Beckett to work with him. Their pushing of her to grill Castle on what he knew was really just them pushing her to do what she really wanted, to work with her husband. Plus the whole situation had turned out to be fun. Fun until Gates had kicked Castle out just as they were all back where they were supposed to be, even Espo. Around the murder board, sharing insights and theories and finding the killer.

That didn't seem to stop Castle and he still managed to worm his way into their cases under the guise of being a PI. Ryan also admits to himself that he was trying to keep Castle's spirit in the precinct alive with his own Castle-esk theorising which he knew his friend appreciated. Now it looks like he won't need to be Castle Junior for much longer as they are all just waiting for the official word that Castle is free to come back.

Ryan gives Esposito a look, "Dude, a dog? Too much."

Javi gives a shrug, "Yeah I suppose you're right."

Before they can continue to discuss their plans the all too familiar voice of their Captain can be heard from her office doorway, "Don't you have any work to do Detectives? And where is Detective Beckett?"

Both detectives immediately sit at their desks and reach for files there to at least look like they are working on the case and not the welcome back party of the 12th's banished consultant.

Esposito answers the Captain's second question obviously hoping her first is rhetorical, "Beckett is at the morgue getting the autopsy report on our victim, sir."

Gates gives them a look of mild satisfaction at the answer and then says, "Well as long as she isn't sharing that report with her husband then she should be back soon. He's not allowed back just yet so officially there is still to be no sharing of case information with Mr Castle. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir!" both Ryan and Esposito respond together.

Then Gates takes a couple of steps towards their desks and in a lower voice says, "And I trust that the device that you put under Mr Castle's chair will only cause embarrassment and not any actual damage or injury, Detective Ryan?"

Ryan takes a very audible gulp at having being caught out, "Uh, yes sir. All flash, noise and some smoke, nothing serious."

"Good, because you do know what Detective Beckett will do to you if you damage either that chair or her husband and not even I will be able to stop her. Also, make sure I'm not in the room when you let it off so that I can have some plausible deniability," and with what could almost pass for a conspiratorial look Gates turns and heads back to her office.

Ryan shares a look with Esposito at yet another surprising side to their Captain and then turns back to the file on his desk. Soon now Castle would be back and, after some obligatory fun with their friend, everything would be back to normal.

* * *

><p>The DA, or rather former District Attorney Harrold Harrison, surveys the wreckage of his life and career as he stands, full glass of scotch in his hand, in his now ex office. All his personal books, belongings and papers have been packed and taken away and he is just taking a last look and drink in the place where it all went wrong.<p>

In addition he's not looking forward to going home because besides his career being in ruins it looks like his marriage is too. Their relationship had disintegrated ever since that charity dinner. That dinner where it seemed like everywhere they looked there was some other misguided fan of Richard Castle and Detective Beckett weighing in with their opinions on his involvement in having the writer expelled from the 12th precinct.

The embarrassment that he and his wife had to endure during that night was a last straw for her. Their marriage had already been on a knife's edge after his sudden fall from grace. She'd told him this morning, as he left for his office for the last time, that she was filing for divorce. So on top of having being forced to resign by that fool Wheldon and losing his licence to practice law now he had a long and expensive divorce to look forward to. All because of that infuriating author and his straight laced cop wife.

He digs a piece of paper from one of his suit's jacket pocket and looks what is written there. It is a response to the message he had arranged to have sent to Bill Bracken in prison. It is short and if he'd only gotten it sooner and taken notice of it he might not be in this situation. If he had not just dismissed it as evidence of his friend sub coming to depression as a result of his incarceration he might still have a chance at high political office instead of a life of insignificance and obscurity.

It reads, "If you value your career stay away from Beckett and Castle."

* * *

><p>Alexis sits in the Butler Library at Colombia University and looks at the open book in front of her. She was reading the biochemistry text in front of her but now she is just staring at the lines of text in front of her without taking in their meaning at all. She's got just a little bit on her mind and as usual it stems from her family and in particular her Dad.<p>

Why can't things go back to the way they were already? Why is her Dad continuing with being a PI after everything that everyone, especially herself, did to get him back as Kate's partner? With the DA gone and after she talked to everyone and got them on side and after her own 'talk' with the mayor the path should be clear for him to return to the 12th. She gets that her Dad has to prove his abilities to solve murders as a PI to make his services appealing to the NYPD and so ensure his return but he's taking his sweet time about it. And perplexing of all Kate seems to be encouraging his private eye endeavours.

Sure in the beginning she had been more than supportive of his PI idea. In fact it seemed at the time that she was the only one that was behind him one hundred percent. She'd seen it for what it was. His way of at least getting back a semblance of his partnership with her stepmother. Then there was the strange competitiveness during that first case that developed between her Dad and Kate and the detectives at the 12th. She'd been the one to pick up on the suspicious attitude of Kate when she called her Dad at his PI office. She was even sure she heard Detectives Ryan and Esposito in the background of the call as well. The next day when she quizzed her Dad about what Kate said to him about the case when she came home he looked hurt and embarrassed and, then to her embarrassment, he started using the phrases he always used to avoid talking to her about his and Kate's bedroom activities.

The next time she saw Kate she confronted her about the hurt she'd seen on her father's face that morning and the shamefaced look the woman showed confirmed her suspicions that something had happened between the couple. Something to do with the situation they were in of her Dad being a PI and Kate being an NYPD detective that had been specifically forbidden from working with him no matter how much she might want to. She'd gleaned that Kate had been conflicted from her desire to work with her Dad and with the competitiveness to show she could solve the case herself. Competitiveness that was being inexplicably egged-on by Detectives Ryan and Esposito. She's might have to have a talk with those two like she had with the mayor if they continue to be so unsupportive of her Dad.

Alexis had been slightly comforted that by the end of her talk with Kate. Her stepmother had assured her that she had an idea on how to help her father's investigation, something about making an appointment for someone to talk to him. All as a way to try and make up for the depression that Kate told her she could sense still in her father at the situation of him being excluded from the precinct. From then on Alexis had noticed a change in her Dad and Kate and in particular when it came to him working as a PI.

Kate became his most fervent cheerleader and seemed to really, really, really like her Dad being a PI. From her perspective a cringe worthy dynamic seemed to have developed between the couple as they worked cases now. Much more so than had been in the past. Almost every night when she came home to the loft the couple would be already home and locked away in their bedroom no doubt doing things that she shudders to think about.

Then there was the double spit take that the couple did one morning when she tried on that deerstalker that she found on the kitchen counter. The way her father snatched it from her head and then Kate snatching it from him to hide behind her back made her suspicious. Then as she recognised their red faces for what they were a very loud 'Eww' screamed in her head at the thought of what they had been doing with that hat and in the kitchen. Not that she wants to put a damper on her parents 'activities' she just wishes they would be more discreet about it.

So now that the obstacles like the DA were mostly out of the way she was more than ready for her father to go back to being a consultant at the precinct and for everything to go back to normal. She just hopes that whatever case he solves that shows his worth to the NYPD isn't too dangerous.

* * *

><p>Kate lies naked in their sinfully comfortable bed and stretches in contentment. Last night had been a continuation of the delightful by-product of Castle's career as a PI.<p>

She can't explain it but ever since he started his new profession and shown how good he was at it she was finding him even sexier. Not that he wasn't sexy before just now there was just something more. A fire, a fizzle between them each time they interacted over a case now or discussed him being a PI. Maybe she was also living out her own Derrick Storm fantasies just a little with Castle's choice of profession being the same as one of her favourite characters of his.

She looks over at her sleeping husband and thinks with pride of how instead of staying in his shell after his dismissal from the precinct he'd come up with his own unique way to keep investigating murders with her. Also, that in the process, he'd been able to show off some of those qualities he has that had made her fall in love with him in the first place. His intelligence, resourcefulness, his sense of justice and his loyalty.

She cringes when she thinks of his loyalty. She still feels guilty at her own lack of loyalty during that case of the pre-school employee. Even though he'd forgiven her, like he always did, she still didn't feel comfortable with herself with how she manipulated Castle during that case. It was why she ended up helping him in the end and why since then she had gotten so behind him and his job as a PI.

Sure she'd been annoyed at first at him trying to get around his suspension by becoming a PI. Then she'd felt uncomfortable at having to deny him access to NYPD resources or even the basic information her team had on the murder. In fact the in the beginning the whole situation made her feel so conflicted. One minute she was pushing Castle away from the case and the next she's having to defend his presence at the crime scene to Gates. It had all seemed so unfair to be in the middle of trying to keep both her work life and her home life and therefor her husband happy.

Also, she couldn't deny how much she missed the feeling she got when they both got into their usual theorising zone as they did during that case. She had so missed that with him during the time between his eviction from the precinct and that first case as him as a PI. At the time it seemed that him 'interfering' with her cases as a PI was going to be the only way they were going to be able to do that and for them to keep some part of their 'partners in crime' vows.

Now, while an interesting diversion in their story, his time as a PI is now in the past because today is the day he is allowed back into the precinct as a consultant and as her partner. It has taken a while, maybe a little too long, but all the efforts of those that have rooted for him have finally paid off. It had taken a really tough case which she still didn't really want to think about but as she had anticipated Castle had used his own special skills to help solve it and shown the brass at 1PP how indispensable he is.

Kate almost blushes in gratitude at all the people and the things they did to show their support for her husband and to help get him reinstated. From Ann Whittaker and her husband releasing the information about the DA to the media. To Gates being the source of that information in the first place. To Ryan organising that protest letter to the Commissioner. To Lanie and Martha both embarrassing the DA in their own special ways. To her father being the one to expose the DA for the corrupt incompetent a-hole that he was. And finally to Alexis going all righteous fury on the Mayor. She doesn't know how she is going to thank them all.

As Ann said, Castle being back at her side might just have to be thanks enough. Some murmurings from the love of her life brings her attention back to him and she reaches to brush some of his floppy fringe from his brow. She does so carefully so as not to wake him, yet. It's almost time to get up to go into the precinct but she wants to let him sleep for a little while longer.

She'll have to watch out for him today and not just because of the usual danger involved in him shadowing her. No, she knows cops and in particular two adolescents masquerading as homicide detectives and there are sure to be some pranks played on Castle today to 'welcome' him back. She just hopes whatever they have planned doesn't go too far. If they've touched his chair…Well, if they have they are both going to be doing nothing but paperwork until they retire.

More mumblings come from his wonderfully soft lips as he is obviously dreaming. Again she hopes that he still isn't worried about his disappearance earlier this year or is still too affected by their most recent case. She know she is but the happiness she is feeling at his return to the precinct today is holding those feelings at bay.

The mumblings of her partner are starting to become recognizable as distinct words and start to make their way through. She continues to card her fingers through his hair and is close to rousing from his dream.

"Hmm…yes….CIA at your service," she makes out from Castle's dream talk.

OK, she thinks, time to get him up. So she takes her hand from his hair and starts shaking his shoulder gently but firmly as she calls to him, "Wake up Castle! Wake up Castle! Come on Rick, time to go to work."

* * *

><p>Castle sits at his desk in his large airy office of his private investigation agency. He looks over with pride at the twin desk next to his and the sight of his extraordinary and stunningly beautiful wife sitting behind it. She gives him one of her particularly dazzling smiles when she sees him looking at her and he becomes lost in that smile.<p>

From just outside their office he can hear their receptionist, Mrs Gates, answering a call, "Castle Investigation Agency, how can we help you?...I'm sorry Mr President but Mr and Mrs Castle only handle cases involving counties above the equator and Operatives Esposito and Ryan are both currently tied up in the Australian outback but Operative Alexis Castle is available to take your case."

Castle not wanting his daughter's studies towards her doctorate at being the best daughter in the universe to be interrupted calls out to his subservient underling, "Ah Victoria, put him through."

After the phone on his desk rings with the same ring tone as CTU he picks it up and answers, "Barack, buddy, which tin pot banana republic do you need me to save this time?...Oh someone has stolen the president's palace of the Republic of Livania….with the president in it. Well send your mentally deficient messenger Sorenson over with the file and I'm sure my badass wife and I will be able to find the palace and the president for you in time for breakfast. Before you know it there will be smoreletts for everyone…Of course pal, don't mention it. CIA at your service."

"Wake up Castle! Wake up Castle! Come on Rick, time to go to work."

Castle struggles to the surface of wakefulness and opens his eyes to the familiar sight of his bedroom, leaving the appealing universe where he and the love of his life save the world in dreamland. He turns his head and sees the same bright smile he just left in his dream gracing the face of the stunning woman lying next to him. The stunning woman that is also his wife.

"Hey, good morning," he greats her groggily as sleep still has its grip on him.

"Good morning yourself, Babe," Kate responds brightly. Then he watches a look of curiosity cross hers face as she asks, "Having another CIA dream Castle? What were you this time, a ruggedly handsome spy trying to stop a super villain from blasting the Earth from the moon with a laser?"

Castle smiles wide at his wife's pop culture knowledge and answers her query, "Ah, no. The CIA I was dreaming about was the Castle Investigation Agency it was the name I was going to call my PI business before Richard Castle Investigations. Unfortunately I wasn't able to do so because some little known government organisation has trademarked the initials. Seriously who trademarks initials?"

"Actually the NYPD and the FDNY have as well. Haven't you noticed the little trademark symbol on all that NYPD merchandise available in the tourist souvenir shops around the city?" Kate asks him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, except for recently, if I wanted anything with NYPD on it I could get the real thing and not some cheesy souvenir so I hadn't noticed," he pauses and rolls onto his side to look more directly at Kate. "So, back to work today. Both of us, together."

If it was possible Kate's smile gets even wider and she moves her body in direct contact with his under the covers as she hugs him and rests her head on his shoulder, "Yes we both have to go into work today, together. God I've missed that Rick. It just hasn't been the same without you at the precinct regardless of the number of times you were still able to wander in. Seriously I thought Gates was going to put a GPS monitor on you towards the end so an alarm would sound the moment you stepped foot onto our floor."

Castle holds his smile as he thinks back of his time as a PI and away from the 12th in an official capacity. It had been an interesting and exciting time. It had been frustrating at first as he'd been forced to realise that he wouldn't be able to access NYPD resources to help him solve cases. It even hurt a bit when Kate seemed to follow the department's line at the beginning and even tried competing with him and hold back from him, stopping him from solving the case. It still rankled with him a little that she had used her oh so appealing feminine whiles to find out what he knew about that pre-school employee's murder.

Then again if he thought it would have worked he might have tried the same thing at the time. Which was partly why he has forgiven Kate for that. All because he was so desperate to prove that he could still be of use and able solve crimes using just his own wits and resources. Once he had established that he still could do it, even on his own, the NYPD could not help but let him back as Kate's partner. Not to mention how much he missed the simple comradery of sitting around the murder board with Kate and the boys, running through evidence and bouncing theories off each other. A small part off him had felt like it had been cut away when Gates had forced him out right in the middle of such a session. Just as he had started to forget he was no longer supposed to be there.

At least from that moment on he had noticed Kate's attitude change and not just the wonderful change they'd experienced in the bedroom since then. No, she really seemed to get behind his work as a PI and would help him as much as she could get away with. It was a sure sign to him that she missed their partnership as much as he did.

It doesn't matter now. After all the support and actions of their friends and family and through his own actions as a PI he is finally going back to that place he holds so dear. That place at Kate's side as her partner.

Kate breaks him from his thoughts as she pushes back from him and looks into his face seriously, "Enough lazing around. If we don't move now we never will. How about we get up and have a shower before breakfast?"

"Together?" he asks hopefully.

She gives him a sultry look as she responds, "Well we're going everywhere together today anyway Castle we might as well start now."

Before he can reply to this excellent reasoning she throws back the covers and rises from the bed. He can't help but get lost in the sight of her naked body as she walks, with a sway of her hips, towards the bathroom. She pauses just at the door and over her shoulder says words he's heard so many times before and will hopefully hear for a long time to come.

"You coming Castle?"

* * *

><p><em>AN : And so it ends. You can probably tell that at the start of this fic I was a bit annoyed at the end of Bad Santa but as time passed and this story progressed I gained perspective. Now by the end the angst at the start has been replaced with humour, just like the show we all love. Also, what I initially envisaged as just a collection of one shots became a much more connected story as I came up with my own scenario for Castle's return to the 12th. Lets see what the real writers of Castle come up with. Maybe a certain serial killer will have something to do with it?_

_I reiterate my comment at the start of this chapter that I really appreciate everyone that has stuck with this story even after my haphazard release of chapters. Thank you all that reviewed, faved, followed and viewed this story. They have been by far the most I've had for a story during my short time publishing on this site._

_It's been fun. :)_


End file.
